


Better That We Break

by Lirial89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry leaves Britain, M/M, Smart Harry, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirial89/pseuds/Lirial89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is attacked by Fenrir Greyback during the summer before sixth year he flees Britain for America. Eventually meeting his new family and getting involved in the conflict between the Lycans and Vampires... not to mention falling fot the leader of the Lycans.</p>
<p>Slow build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One – Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm back with yet another story...
> 
> Yes i'm still working on the others and Plain Magic will be updated next week.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Oh and when i say slow build? I mean it. Lucian won't be making an appearance for atleast ten chapters.
> 
> The chapters will each be at least five pages long... probably more but they will vary in length.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Lirial89

**Better That We Break**

**Author: -** Lirial89

**Fandom: -** Harry Potter / Underworld

**Pairing: -** Harry/Lucien

**Rating: -** Mature

**Disclaimer: -** I own nothing, not the characters or the worlds they inhabit

**Warnings: -** Violence, Slash, Bigotry, Dumbledore bashing...

**Set: -** After Order of the Phoenix. Before the first Underworld movie. Set in 2013.

**Summery: -** When Harry is attacked by Fenrir Greyback during the summer before sixth year he flees Britain for America. Eventually meeting his new family and getting involved in the conflict between the Lycans and Vampires... not to mention falling for the leader of the Lycans.

 

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

**Chapter One – Trainwreck**

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win._ ~Stephen King

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry lay back on his bed, staring silently up at the ceiling as he thought over the past year and what the coming year would bring. He thought about Sirius’s death and his attempt at one of the Unforgiveables, he wondered why he’d reacted so badly to the death of a man he’d known of for a year and had spent a grand total of less than a month with. Why had he acted the way he had the year before? Baiting a teacher? Allowing himself to be tortured by her? Forming a club and calling it ‘Dumbledore’s Army’?

 

_He didn’t even like the old bastard!_

 

Harry was a survivor first and foremost. He had let the whole ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ garbage get to him and alter the way he thought and acted. He was smart but he’d let Ron drag him down academically while Harry secretly studied other more interesting topics and spells. The more Harry thought about it the more he disliked the person Hogwarts had forced him to become.

 

He thought about his friends Ron and Hermione. Did he actually like them or was he just attached to them because they were the first people to like him? Ron was a fair weathered friend, possessive and isolating while at the same time he resented Harry for his fame and his money… not the Ron knew how much money he actually had but he did stand by Harry when it mattered most…

 

Hermione was bossy and controlling and smothering in her attention but she’d always stuck by him… Harry thought that maybe she’d been just as lonely as Harry had been before Hogwarts.

 

He found Ginny disturbing in general with the way she stared at him with hungry eyes like she wanted to eat him up and he got the idea that she and her shrieking banshee of a mother were sizing him up for wedding clothes.

 

He liked the twins, they were fun and for the most part good hearted. Blindingly clever and brilliant inventors.

 

He wished that he’d been closer to Neville over the last five years. Neville reminded Harry of himself before Hogwarts… of course Neville had grown into himself over the last year. Neville was stronger than Harry had thought, was loyal and honest which Harry had found was a rare thing.

 

Luna was brilliant and amazing and Harry thought that she might be some sort of seer, or maybe she just saw the world differently to the rest of them. Harry liked her easy going attitude and her honest, unflinching belief.

 

He thought about Sirius who had given him to Hagrid instead of owning up to his duty to Harry. Who had been arrested _three days_ after the death of Harry’s parents, who had sort revenge over looking after his godson… twice. Sirius who had spent twelve years in what was the most horrific prison in the world when he was thrown in there without a trial. Who had tried to feed a hated classmate to a werewolf because Snape pissed him off. Who had been an unrepentant bully during his school years along with his father and Remus Lupin. Who despite all that had loved him.

 

Harry thought of Remus Lupin who had ignored Harry’s existence for twelve years, who had taught Harry for nearly a year before admitting that he knew James Potter. Remus who hated himself for being a werewolf. Who taught at a school for children and then forgot his Wolfsbane potion, nearly killing them. Who blamed Harry for Sirius’s death.

 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when a large brown owl swooped through his open window landing next to Hedwig on her perch, Hedwig eyed it but didn’t snap at the other bird which was a upgrade from how she usually acted with owls who came near him. Harry got off the bed and untied the envelope from the other owl’s leg, he opened it and pulled out the note.

 

_‘Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Considering the circumstances of your last summer and the attack upon you by two dementors as well as the acknowledged return of the Dark Lord and your status I feel as it would be best to give you unlimited wand rights for the summer._

_Good Luck,_

_Amelia Bones,_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’_

 

“Huh,” Harry said quietly as he read it again, he looked at the owl that Madam Bones had sent. “Can you take a note back for me?” He asked and the owl bobbed it’s head. He glanced at his watch 7:34am, Harry pulled out a piece of notepaper and quickly scribbled down a reply.

 

_‘Dear Madam Bones,_

_Thankyou for your consideration, it is very much appreciated._

_I’m sure Headmaster Dumbledore has already told you all of this already but given that the Minister Cornelius Fudge hid the return of Voldemort for a year before he was forced to acknowledge Voldemort’s resurrection by his appearance in the Ministry of Magic…_

_So here it goes._

_Before the night of the third task I had met Voldemort twice over my years at Hogwarts. The first year Voldemort was living in the back or Professor Quirrell’s head, he was trying to steal the Philosophers Stone that Nicholas Flamel had asked Dumbledore to remove from Gringotts and look after at the school; that is why the third floor corridor was out of bounds in my first year if we – and I quote – **‘didn’t want to die a most painful death’**_ , _that’s what Dumbledore told us at the opening feast that year. During the year Voldemort/Quirrell tried to kill me several times, let a troll into the castle during Halloween, was killing unicorns to drink their blood – which myself, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy discovered when we were sent into the Forbidden Forest for a detention late one night and ordered to find a dead unicorn – at the end of the year Voldemort made his bid for the Stone._

_We tried to tell Professor McGonagall that the stone was in danger (we thought Snape was after it) but she didn’t want to listen and threatened us with detention if we kept annoying her with our ‘baseless’ ideas. So that night myself, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger went to the third floor, unlocked the door with a simple ‘alohamora’ which held Fluffy the Cerberus (which we’d discovered earlier the year), a harp had put him to sleep and we jumped down the trapdoor. We fell on some Devil’s Snare but luckily it was one of the first magical plants Hogwarts teaches us about in our first year, we burnt the plant and continued onto a room filled with flying keys, we grabbed the right one and opened the next door to a room that held a giant chess set and we had to play our way across. Ron got hurt badly enough to knock himself out here. Hermione and I finished the chess game and went into the next room which held a dead troll. The next room held a logic puzzle made of potions and poisons, Hermione figured it out but there was only enough left for one of us to go through the enchanted fire._

_On the other side of the flames was Voldemort/Quirrell. We talked, he threatened… and then he shoved me in front of the Mirror of Erised (which I had already seen during the Christmas holidays as I explored the castle. The Stone appeared in my pocket and Voldemort/Quirrell tried to kill me, he grabbed me and it hurt me but it made his hands blister so before he could go for his wand I grabbed his face and he burned up. I blacked out then and woke two days later in the hospital wing, Dumbledore told me that the Flamel’s had let him destroy their Stone so it couldn’t be used to bring Voldemort back._

_Second year Lucius Malfoy slipped the enchanted diary of Tom Marvelo Riddle also known as ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ – I think it’s hysterical that the Pureblood fanatics are being led by a halfblood with a squib for a mother (Merope Gaunt) and a muggle for a father (Tom Riddle) – into Ginny Weasley’s book supplies when we went school shopping that year. The Diary possessed Ginny over the year compelling her to kill the school roosters, paint nasty things on the walls, open the Chamber of Secrets and command the Basilisk to attack the students, several of which were petrified over the year._

_At the end of the year Ron Weasley and I dragged Lockhart down to the Chamber of Secrets when a sign was painted on one of the walls ‘ **Her body will lay in the Chamber forever** ’, he tried to obliviate us with Ron’s wand which got broken earlier that year, the spell backfired, frying Lockhart and caused a tunnel collapse. I was on one side of the collapse, Ron and Lockhart on the other side. I continued on and found Ginny laying unconscious on the ground and a teenage boy standing over her._

_He told me he was Tom Riddle, wrote his name in glowing letters and then he waved my wand and they rearranged to form the words ‘ **I am Lord Voldemort** ’. He told me that he’d created the diary when he was sixteen and that the memory of himself that he’d put into the diary was gaining form and power from Ginny’s lifeforce. He called the basilisk to himself and told it to attack me. Fawkes appeared and dropped the sorting hat onto my head and then clawed out the basilisk’s eyes out, Gryffindor’s sword appeared in the hat and after a terrifying chase I managed to stab the sword through the roof of it’s mouth, killing it but not before one of the fangs pierced my arm. Voldemort gloated about my impending death and I figured that if I was going to die I’d take him out with me. I pulled the fang out of my arm and stabbed it into the diary. The bond between him and Ginny broke and she woke up when his constructed body exploded. _

_Third year didn’t have Voldemort but we did discover Peter Pettigrew was alive and had been living as first Percy Weasley’s pet rat and then Ron’s for twelve years he was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort and killed the thirteen muggles that Sirius Black was blamed for. Also did you know that Sirius Black never got a trial? He was just thrown in prison for 12 year with the dementors…_

_Fourth year I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament by Bartimus Crouch Junior who was pretending to be Alistair Moody all year. At the final task Cedric Diggory and I made it to the cup at roughly at same time, we decided that a joint win for Hogwarts was better than either of us winning it alone. We took the cup together but it was a portkey that took us to a graveyard._

_Pettigrew killed Cedric and bound me to a gravestone, he performed a ritual, Voldemort got his body back and called his Deatheaters to him. …I’m sorry I can’t bring myself to write about this but I’ll send you all the relevant memories for you to see the truth._

_Fifth year Minister Fudge assigned Umbridge to Hogwarts and she spent her time refuting that Voldemort was back and torturing us. I’ll send you the memories for this too._

_Thankyou for the wand rights Madam Bones, I’m truly grateful for it but given that Voldemort is back and hates Muggleborns maybe you should consider giving all muggleborns a chance to defend themselves? Just a thought._

_And may I suggest a couple of questions to ask captured Deatheaters under veritaserum? – Did you take the Dark Mark willingly? Is it possible to receive the Dark Mark while under the Imperious? What did you have to do to receive the Dark Mark? What crimes have you committed? Who else do you know that is a Deatheater? Do you know the location of any Deatheaters or safehouses?_

_I know you probably already ask these questions but it doesn’t hurt to check._

_Thankyou again Madam Bones,_

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

Harry pulled out a couple of empty potion vials and put them on his desk, he grabbed his wand from his bedside table and put it to his temple, concentrating on specific memories Harry extracted copies and placed them in the vials in order of first to last. Harry labelled the vials with a permanent marker, he spelled them unbreakable and tucked them into a drawstring pouch before tying it and the letter to the owl’s leg. Harry watched it fly off as he petted Hedwig gently, he shook his head after a moment and turned away from the window to get dressed, Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before shoving his feet into socks and shoes. He slipped his wand holster onto his forearm and watched as it shimmered before going invisible and slid his wallet into his back pocket. Harry grabbed his novel and headed out of his room, he quietly went down the stairs and after grabbing a couple of apples from the kitchen Harry left the house.

 

He ignored the faint shimmer in the air that told him someone was waiting on the edge of the property disillusioned and walked passed them as he headed to the park, Harry didn’t have much respect for the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ and it’s total worship of Dumbledore. Harry was three meters passed the guard when he shed his spell and was revealed to be Remus Lupin.

 

“Harry,” He said with disapproval and reproach dripping from his tone, Harry rolled his eyes before he turned around to look at the werewolf with a raised eyebrow. “Professor Dumbledore asked you to stay on the property,”

 

Harry thought about his answer before deciding he didn’t care what Remus thought of him anymore, it was a freeing feeling. “I don’t care,” He said flatly. “I’m going to the park, I’m going to read my book and eat my apples. The wards around that house - according to Dumbledore - cover the neighbourhood so according to him I’m perfectly safe if I’m at the park,”

 

Remus frowned at him and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “Harry, I have to insist that you go back inside-.”

 

“No,” Harry snapped and kept walking, ignoring the sound of Remus’s footsteps behind him.

 

“Harry, I understand that you’re upset about Sirius’s death and that you blame yoursel-.” Harry cut him off.

 

“No, I don’t blame myself,” He corrected him, not turning around. “I told Snape, I tried to contact Sirius through the floo but that damned house elf lied to me, I thought he was being tortured by Voldemort, I was going to go alone but my friends insisted on following me. Not my fault, I did my best,”

 

Harry could feel his glare against his back and ignored him for the rest of the walk. Five minutes later Harry was taking a seat on one of the benches there. He continued to ignore his father’s friends as he started to read.

 

Twenty minutes later Harry was seized from behind and wrenched out of his seat, he yelped as he was yanked against a broad chest, clawed hands holding him tight.

 

“Greyback!” Remus snarled as he leapt backwards, wand clutched in his hand as he stared at the other man in loathing.

 

“Hello Cub, I have to thank you for this,” He said, voice dark and gravelly. “I never would have found the boy if not for you, tracking you has always been _so_ easy,” Greyback grinned maliciously at Remus from his position behind Harry. “Think of this as a gift Remus, a wolf for your depleted pack,” He growled mockingly and his partially shifted jaw locked on to Harry’s shoulder, digging past his thin t-shirt and into flesh and muscle, the infection that was lycanthropy taking hold immediately.

 

Harry cried out in shock and pain and when Greyback shoved him away the teen fell to the ground next to where his book had fallen. “There, a wolf to replace the dog!” He laughed and with all his attention on Remus, Harry released his wand, raised it and pointed it at the man who had bitten him and whispered with all his hatred ‘Reducto!’ and watched with numb satisfaction as Greyback’s head disintegrated in a shower of red mist.

 

Harry painfully got to his feet and ran his wand over his shoulder as he murmured healing and blood clotting spells, a few more spells had his t-shirt repaired and the blood vanished, another wave of his wand and he transfigured Greyback’s body into a stick. After all that he steeled his courage and looked to where Remus was standing in stunned horror, the disgust and something that was close to hatred in the older man’s eyes as he met Harry’s made him flinch and when Remus took a step back and shook his head Harry forced his pain down and glared at his father’s old friend.

 

“You were my father’s friend, you abandoned me for twelve years after he died, you were too much of a coward to stand up for me or my rights, you hate yourself for being a werewolf,” He said flatly and took dark satisfaction in Remus Lupin’s flinch, he bent to pick up his book and straightened, looking his old teacher in the eye. “I think my dad would be ashamed of you. I don’t need you and I won’t hate myself,” And with that Harry apparated back to his room at the Dursley’s.

 

“Boy! What was that noise?!” Petunia screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I fell Aunt Petunia,” He called back as he hastily stuffed his things into his bottomless backpack, sorting them as he went. Yes to his new clothes and shoes, no to Dudley’s old ones; yes to his text books and other magic books, no to his essay’s and Lockhart’s self-promoters; yes to his chess set, invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s map, no to his Weasley jumpers and the other junk he’d picked up over the years. He closed his eyes briefly and rubbed a hand over where he’d been bitten not fifteen minutes before. A werewolf, he was a werewolf now…

 

Harry got to his knees and reached under the wardrobe to pull out his smaller bottomless bag which was filled with all the books he’d copied or stolen from the Black Library and the ones previously in his vaults along with his family heirlooms and magical treasures and the stacks of muggle money he’d exchanged over the last couple of years and shoved it in one of the pockets of the other one bag, after a brief hesitation he grabbed his blankets and pillow off the bed and shoved them in his bag.

 

He paused and looked at Hedwig who was watching him with concern. “I don’t know where I’ll end up but you’re welcome to come with me if you want or you can be free,” Harry offered his closest friend who barked reproachfully at him and started to _shift_. Her snowy white feathers turned pitch black with a glossy finish and her form thinned and stretched until she was in the form of a Raven. Harry blinked at her silently for a moment before shaking his head. “Right… ok you’re a raven now… as long as you’re happy,” Harry looked in the mirror and quickly spelled his hair a dark blond, a mild glamour took care of his scar and no one had seen his new glasses so as long as no one was looking closely at him he’d pass by unrecognised as ‘Harry Potter’. “I’m going to apparate to Diagon Alley, can you came with me or do want to meet me later tonight?” He asked Hedwig who tilted her head and cawed quietly before launching herself at Harry, landing on his shoulder and dragged her beak through his messy hair briefly, Harry smiled. “Ok, hold on tight,” He warned and with a much quieter pop than he arrived with he disappeared from Privet Drive for the last time.

 

They appeared in the designated apparation point and with purposeful strides Harry made his way to the bank, Hedwig flying off his shoulder as he got to the steps leading up to the bank, he watched as she landed safely on the awning of one of the shops before he headed up the stairs and nodded to the two armed guards. He took his place in line and waited quietly for his turn at a counter, Harry swayed slightly as he waited, the shock and blood loss catching up to him steadily.

 

Harry shook his head firmly to clear his mind of the fog that was clouding his mind, he stepped forward and put his key on the teller’s counter. The goblin looked at it and back at Harry, sharp eyes seeing through his glamour. “Visiting your vault or your manager?” Said the teller passing the key back to Harry who slipped it into his pocket.

 

“Manager please,” Harry said politely, the summer of his third year had been very productive. He was led down familiar hallways until he was ushered into his account manager’s office. “Account Manager Orac,” Harry said with a small smile and a bow of his head.

 

“What can I do for you Mr Potter?” Orac said baring his teeth in a smile.

 

“I was bitten by a werewolf about thirty minutes ago,” Harry told him frankly, Gringotts took confidentiality seriously and Harry had a good working relationship with his account manager.

 

Orac sat forward in his seat. “I see, what can I do to help?”

 

“The Ministry has seized the accounts of werewolves before so I’m sorry to say but I need to withdraw all my funds from all my accounts with Gringotts, I want the galleons transferred into British pounds please,” Harry took a shaky breath and continued. “I’d like to return all the goblin made items in my vaults to Gringotts in return I’d like you to destroy any and all curses on the items in the vaults before selling the items, all proceeds to go to St Mungo’s and the Wizarding orphanage,” Orac was making notes as Harry spoke. “As a werewolf cannot own property I’d like for you to organise the sale of all properties I own on the open market, Gringotts will get twenty percent of the profits of each property, the rest to be split between St Mungo’s and the orphanage again, any books in the properties are to be sent to me and the rest of the contents sold with the profits to the orphanage.” Harry rubbed a slightly shaking hand through his hair and sighed. “My stock in the Daily Prophet is to go to Hermione Granger, the shares in the Chuddley Cannons are to go to Ronald Weasley, the shares in Zonko’s and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to go to the Weasley twins Fred and George, the shares in the Magical Menagerie go to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom gets my shares in Magical Herbs and Fungi, the rest can be sold and then the profits given to the orphanage,”

 

Orac finished writing that down and eyed Harry thoughtfully before he pressed a rune on the desk and spoke into a clear, round crystal in Gobbledygook. “I have one of the younger goblins exchanging your money for you.” He said calmly and gave Harry a deep head bow. “We thank you for your return of our heirlooms, in the spirit they were returned in may I offer Gringotts’ mail service? Mail wards will be placed on you and all mail sent to you will be rerouted here, I will give you a mailbox to take with you, it works like a two way box. You place a letter in the box and it will be sent here, we then send it on to it’s destination; the letter sent to you will arrive here we’ll check them for poisons, potions, curses, hexes, tracking charms and portkeys, we also strip them of these and send you an analysis of what was sent,”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the offer. “And how much will this service cost?” Harry asked, whatever they wanted he’d pay, he couldn’t afford not to.

 

“Nothing,” Orac told him with a sharp smile. “For the next thirty years this service is free because of your generosity,”

 

“I… thankyou,” Harry said after a moment. “I’d like that very much,” Orac stood from behind his desk and walked over to a gold and crystal cabinet and opened one of the doors pulling out two wooden boxes edged in gold and silver runes with a large golden, ornate and capital G in the centre of the lid.

 

“Three drops of blood on each ‘G’,” Orac instructed as he put the boxes on the desk and passed Harry a long thin needle, Harry pricked his finger and squeezed the required number drops onto each box. Orac put a drop on his blood onto them as well and the runes flashed brightly, Orac pushed one of the boxes over to Harry who slipped it into his bag. “Do you know where you’re going?” He asked the sixteen year old.

 

Harry shrugged. “Australia, America, Canada… they allow werewolves to immigrate and the laws aren’t as… restrictive and I don’t have to learn a new language, I just have to get to one of them before everyone finds out that I got bitten,”

 

Orac nodded his understanding and wrote something on a spare piece of paper and handed it to Harry. “The address of the American Consul and the name of the Magical Ambassador there,” A knock on the door interrupted them and a goblin opened the door and quietly walked over to the desk, he put down a small moleskin pouch on the desk and a sheet of parchment, he bowed quickly and exited the office. Orac picked up the parchment and looked it over. “Your accounts with us are now closed,” He passed Harry the parchment and the teen looked it over and choked on his tongue at the figure written on the parchment. Orac chuckled at Harry’s expression. “Well no matter what comes next you are financially secure,”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Yes…” He said faintly. “There is that,” He shook his head firmly and tore his eyes off the startling figure on the parchment, looking back at the goblin. “Thankyou for all the help you’ve given me,” Harry told him with audible gratitude.

 

“You’re welcome Mr Potter,” Orac reached over to shake Harry’s hand. “May you prosper and may your enemies suffer,”

 

“May your gold grow,” Harry returned before tucking the moleskin bag and parchment into his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and exiting the office and Gringotts. As he headed down the steps to get to ground level Hedwig swooped down and landed firmly on his left shoulder. “Can you meet me at…” Harry glanced at the address and rattled it off the Hedwig. “I need to talk to someone there and walking around the muggle world with a raven will get me noticed,” Hedwig bobbed her head and nibbled Harry’s hair before launching herself up and flying away. “God I love that bird,” He murmured to himself as he made his way down the alley, forcing himself to ignore Moody and Kingsley as they made their way to the bank, he noted that they looked worried and annoyed and he quickly slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street.

 

It didn’t take long for him to hail a taxi and give him the address to the embassy, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on not shaking apart as the cabbie drove him through the busy streets. “We’re here kid,” He said after an indeterminable amount of time and Harry started out of his doze. “It’ll be twenty pounds,” Harry passed him the money and climbed out, he could see his reflection in the glass and noted that his hair was black again. He rubbed over his shoulder where he could still feel Greyback’s teeth in him and eyed the imposing building for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of the building.

 

“Can I help you?” The young woman behind the reception desk asked politely and Harry gave her a strained smile.

 

“Yes, is Ryan Kennerly available to meet me?” Harry asked politely and she studied him curiously.

 

“I’ll check, who do I tell him is asking?”

 

“Harry Potter,”

 

Harry glanced around the tasteful lobby as the receptionist pressed the numbers required to get his extension. “Mr Kennerly? This is Julia at reception, I’ve got a young man who would like to see you, his name is Harry Potter,” There was a pause before she spoke again. “Mr Kennerly? Are you still there? … Yes sir, I’ll bring him up,” She hung up the phone and looked at Harry. “If you’ll follow me Mr Potter?”

 

Julia led Harry up the staircase two levels and down a hall she tapped on a door and it opened to show a handsome man who looked to be in his late forties with dark hair speckled with silver, he gave Harry a genuinely pleased smile. “Mr Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” He shook Harry’s hand and ushered him into the spacious office, he looked at Julia. “Would you be a dear and organise a refreshment tray for us? Coffee for me and Mr Potter?”

 

“Oh, um, orange juice if you have it,” Harry requested and once she was gone Ryan smiled at him again and shook Harry’s hand again. “Thankyou for meeting me at such short notice,”

 

The ambassador showed him over to one of the comfortable couches and sat across from the teen. “It’s my pleasure to see you Mr Potter,”

 

“Harry,” He corrected. “I’m just Harry,” Ryan gave him a pleased smile.

 

“Then you must call me Ryan,” They exchanged small talk before Julia returned carrying a tray with a mug, a glass, a plate of cookies and a plate of sandwich triangles. “Now what brings you all this way without a minder?” Harry didn’t take insult at the minder comment, he’d been lucky to escape Privet Drive without being stopped.

 

Harry put his glass down and rubbed a hand through his hair with a sigh. “About an hour ago I was bitten by the werewolf Fenir Greyback,” He said quietly and dropped his hands to his knees.

 

“Ah,” Said Ryan quietly and stood, he made his way around the small table and sat next to Harry and after the briefest of hesitations he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling the teen into his side. “You need to escape Britain,” He concluded and politely ignored the tears that escaped Harry’s eyes and the shaking of his slight body. Ryan just held Harry until his shaking subsided before passing him a tissue. “We quite regularly help werewolves to escape the oppressive laws here,” He smiled gently at Harry. “You will not be a problem,”

 

“Thankyou,” Harry whispered, the relief making him weak.

 

“Does anyone know about you being bitten?”

 

“Uh, two people, Remus Lupin, he’s Dumbledore’s pet werewolf and my – former account manager at Gringotts,”

 

“You mean three – including Greyback,” Ryan corrected and Harry shook his head and looked away.

 

“No, he’s dead, while he was taunting Lupin I managed to get my wand out and I sent a reducto at his head,”

 

Ryan blinked at that before smiling sadly. “Good work Harry,” Harry looked at him with wide startled eyes. “Greyback was a monster, he regularly attacked and infected children, it’s a shame that you were forced to take a life but not that he’s dead,”

 

“Oh…” Harry murmured.

 

“Now, let’s get one of the doctors in here to make sure you’re ok,”

 

Harry smiled with reluctant, bitter twist of his lips. “Apart from now being a werewolf,” Harry said and Ryan squeezed Harry’s shoulders again before sending off a text message on his phone.

 

“I’ve got a few questions I need to ask before I can process your new citizenship,” Harry swallowed through his tight throat and nodded. “I assume you want to be emancipated?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“What about money? Are you financially stable?”

 

Harry nodded and bent down to get the parchment from Gringotts out of his bag. “I emptied my accounts at Gringotts before I came here,” He passed over the parchment and watched Ryan choke on the sip of coffee he’d taken. “Yeah, that was my response, my account manager is excellent at investing.”

 

Ryan nodded dumbly. “How do you know this is his doing?”

 

“Oh I gave him control of one of the larger accounts I had and told him that he could take ten percent of any profit he made off the gold,” Ryan blinked at him and Harry shrugged. “In three years he increased it by at least seven times,”

 

Ryan laughed appreciatively. “What’s his name? I’ll have to ask him to manage some of my money,”

 

“Orac, Account Manager Orac, he’s really good if he likes you,” Harry promised.

 

A knock sounded on the door and Ryan called for them to enter, a man maybe a few years younger than Ryan walked in carrying a leather doctor’s bag. “Ah, Harry this is Doctor Michael Straun, he’ll be the one examining you. Mike this is Harry Potter he’s seeking asylum with us,”

 

The doctor shook Harry’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “Nice to meet you Harry, would you like to do this privately?” He offered and Harry shook his head, he was just tired and scared. “Very well, a few diagnosis charms and then we’ll proceed,” A few minutes later he looked away from his scans to Harry his gave neutral. “My sympathies, I can confirm that the lycanthropy has taken hold, you’ll start getting flashes of the life of the one who bit you and on the next full moon you’ll shift,” He murmured and fished around in his medical bag pulling out two vials of a clear reddish brown colour. “Blood replenisher potions,” Dr Straun clarified and with a wince Harry drank them both down, like most potions they tasted terrible. “Also these three… and this one,” He instructed and Harry tossed them back one by one until they were gone and then took a mouthful of his orange juice to wash the taste out of his mouth. “You were the one to repair your shoulder?”

 

“Yeah, I get hurt a lot at school so I’ve been learning what I could teach myself about healing,” Harry explained and Dr Straun nodded in understanding.

 

“You did a good job for someone self trained, you should consider becoming a doctor,” Dr Straun praised and Harry blushed lightly. “I think that’s all the good I can do you at the moment, take care of yourself,” And with that he left Harry blinked after him and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Ryan clapped his hands together drawing Harry’s attention. “Now that that’s done, a few more questions, did you want to change your name?”

 

Harry nodded. “It’s highly likely that someone will be sent to track me down, why make it easy for them,”

 

“Good, any idea what you want to change your name to?”

 

“Um, I’d like to keep Harry, well Harrison actually – for a middle name… Daniel and what are the most common last names in America?”

 

Ryan thought about it before rattling off a string of names. “Jones, Smith, Lewis, Scott, Higgins, Taylor…” He offered and Harry thought about it.

 

“Jones,” Harry said after a minute. “Jones will work,”

 

“And a new birthdate?”

 

“Um, would August or September be better?”

 

Ryan’s head tilted as he thought it over. “I like September better,”

 

“Right,” Harry nodded. “September… tenth 1997,” Ryan wrote it on the form that he’d started filling out while Harry was being examined.

 

Ryan rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll get the forms processed today and we’ll have you out of the country by tomorrow,” He turned to one of the bookshelves that Harry could feel magic on and pulled off several book, which were instantly replaced by new copies, he passed them to Harry who looked at the titles – **Magical Law, North America, Werewolf Edition** ; _Magical Law, North America, General Edition_ ; **Magical Directory – North America 2013** ; _Safe Grounds, A Guide Of Safe Places – Werewolf Edition_ ; **Magical Education Guidelines – North America Edition 2013**. “These will help you settle in, I suggest tutors instead of a school, it will be harder for you to be tracked that way,” Ryan told him and Harry nodded. “Come with me, we’ll get you set up in a room for tonight,” Harry followed him out of the office and into a luxurious room with an ensuite, Harry spent the rest of the day reading the books he’d been given.

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter Two – Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, forgot to tell you guys but wish me happy birthday! I'm 24 today!

** Chapter Two –  ** ** Sparks ** ** Fly **

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

“Mere animals couldn’t possibly manage to act like this. You need to be a human being to be really stupid.”        
― [Terry Pratchett](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1654.Terry_Pratchett), _[Pyramids](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/968512)_

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Lupin stared at the empty spot where Harry had been standing only minutes ago and felt the words the teen had spoken cut him in a hundred different ways. Harry was right, James would have been ashamed of him. Lupin shook his head firmly and closed his eyes briefly; Dumbledore would need to know about this. The Headmaster would know what to do.

 

And with that thought echoing through his head Lupin picked up the stick that used to be Greyback and apparated to Hogsmeade, he rushed through the gates of Hogwarts and up the long path that would lead him to the doors of the castle. Even running it still took ten minutes for him to reach the castle doors, it took another ten to navigate the castle and its moving stairs to get to Dumbledore’s office, another three to guess the right password.

 

Lupin rushed up the stairs two at a time and burst into the large circular without knocking, Dumbledore gave him a reproachful look at the unannounced invasion of his space. “Remus what-.” He started to say with a frown.

 

“Harry was bitten by Greyback about thirty minutes ago!” Remus interrupted loudly, Dumbledore sat frozen for a second in shock before shoving back from his desk and standing up with a thunderous look.

 

“Where is he now?” The old wizard demanded as he stalked over to check on the few whirling silver trinkets that had survived Harry’s rage at the end of the school year, unfortunately for Dumbledore none of the ones left were tracking devices, not that they would have worked anyway, seeing as being changed into either a vampire or werewolf changed a person’s magical signature fundamentally.

 

Remus shook his head. “I don’t know, after he killed Greyback he apparated away and thought that it would be better if I told you what happened,” He rubbed a sheepish hand over the back of his neck. “I’m not good at tracking…”

 

Dumbledore turned to where Fawkes was watching them from his perch. “Fawkes, find Harry and bring him to me!” He demanded and watched the phoenix disappear into a ball of flame before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. “12 Grimmauld Place,” He snapped and stepped through, Lupin following on his heels.

 

They stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of what was formally Black Manor to find three Order members sitting at the table talking. “Albus? What’s wrong?” Asked Alistair ‘Madeye’ Moody asked with a horrific frown, Kingsley Shackbolt and Hester Jones pausing their conversation to stare at their leader.

 

“I’m afraid that Harry Potter was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback thirty minutes ago,” Stunned silence. “Hester, Kingsley I need you to go to Privet Drive and if Harry is there retrieve him and bring him here, Alistair, Remus will show you where he was attacked – find him,” The old wizard ordered and the two groups disapparated. “This is a disaster!” Dumbledore snarled as he threw a mug at one of the walls watching it smash with satisfaction. “Harry Potter can’t become a filthy werewolf!”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Fawkes appeared with a small burst of flame above Gringotts and flew unerring over to where Hedwig was perched on the awning of a nearby shop. “The old wizard wants me to find your boy and return him to the old wizard,” Fawkes told Hedwig who gave the bird equivalent of a sneer.

 

“The old meddler can go get eaten by a large feline,” She said firmly, black feathers gleaming in the sun. “My boy isn’t going anywhere near the old wizard again.”

 

Fawkes nodded his understanding. “I thought that was the case but I had to ask,” They watched the wizards on the street walk by unaware of the two powerful creatures above them. “The old one’s pet wolf/wizard said that your boy had become one? Does that change your discission to stay with him?”

 

Hedwig eyed the older bird thoughtfully before shaking her head. “He is my boy, I chose him when he was just a nestling and I’ll keep him until we no longer want each other,” She paused and added. “He told me what had happened, offered me my ‘freedom’ because he was worried he couldn’t take care of me… he’s a good boy and he’s mine,”

 

“Mine was good once,” Fawkes said sadly. “Now he is not,”

 

“When you get tired of waiting for the old one to be good again, my boy will accept your presence,” Hedwig told him. “You will be welcome with us, where ever we might be,”

 

“Thankyou,” Fawkes said quietly. “…For now though I will keep watch over the old wizard and keep you informed of his actions,”

 

“Your assistance is appreciated,” Hedwig informed him, Fawkes bowed to her lightly and disappeared in another small ball of flame.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Moody followed Lupin’s apparation signature to a small rundown park. “This is where the boy was attacked?” He asked gruffly looking around.

 

Lupin nodded and pointed to one of the picnic tables. “That’s where he was sitting,” Moody nodded and cast a spell that would help him see into the past, he watched the confrontation between Greyback, Lupin and the Potter boy and agreed with Potter’s parting words, was proud of the boy for killing the monster who had bitten him and so many other children.

 

He agreed with Greyback for blaming Lupin for the easy mark, with the boy for choosing to leave rather than stay with the werewolf next to him. “You’re a fucking moron,” Moody told Lupin sternly. “Leaving a trail for Greyback to follow, not making the kid stay at the Dursley’s and when your sire shoved Potter down you had a open target! And you just stood there and forced a fifteen year old boy to become a murderer… you fucking moron,” He said shaking his head. “No wonder the boy ran, he’s got more smarts than you,” With that he followed the apparation trail Potter had left behind and found himself in the boy’s bedroom with Kingsley and Hester who were going through the things the boy had left behind. “Anything?” He asked gruffly, ignoring Lupin when he apparated next to him.

 

“He was gone before we got here,” Hester told him shaking her head. “Most of his stuff is gone though,”

 

“Left everything with tracking charms behind,” Kingsley added quietly.

 

Moody rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. “Right, Hester you question the aunt, Lupin go back to Headquarters and tell Dumbledore that Kingsley and I are tracking Potter,” He instructed firmly. “Kingsley you’re with me, follow my apparation trail,” They arrived at the Diagon Alley apparation point and Moody swore under his breath. “Where do you think the boy-?”

 

“Gringotts,” Kingsley replied with a nod to the large white building and Moody felt like swearing again.

 

“Right, let’s go ask if they’ve seen him,” He sighed and stomped his way to the stairs to the lobby of the bank passing a blond boy with glasses as they did but a Potter couldn’t use magic during summers so it wasn’t him. They made their way into the back and lined up to speak to a teller.

 

Ten minutes later the two were in front of one of the tellers. “What?” The goblin snarled.

 

“We’re looking for Harry Potter, has he come in today?” Moody snarled back, he hated goblins.

 

The goblin sneered at them. “We don’t discuss our customers without a court order,”

 

“Fine, I want to talk to Potter’s account manager,” He snapped back.

 

The goblin eyed him for a moment before pointing at the back wall. “Wait over there, we’ll see if he wants to meet with you,” They sneered at each other before Moody hobbled off, Kingsley following like a dark shadow. The teller beckoned a smaller goblin to him and spoke quietly. “Ask Account Manager Orac if he wants to speak to the two wizards, tell him that they’re asking about Harry Potter… and take your time,” He instructed.

 

Twenty minutes later the smaller goblin was back and made his way over to the two wizards. “Account Manager Orac refuses to see you,” He said shortly and snickered quietly as he walked back to the other side of the counters.

 

Moody snarled and swore at the pointless delay, stomping out of the building as he cursed under his breath. Once he was on the steps he apparated to Grimmauld Place with a loud crack, Kingsley on his heels. The ex-auror limped his way into the kitchen, swearing all the way. “We tracked the boy to Diagon but lost his trail after that, the fucking goblins wouldn’t answer any questions and the bite has made tracking him by anything but recent blood impossible, the boy’s magical signature is unrecognisable now,”

 

“Damn it!” Snapped Dumbledore uncharacteristically. “We must find him!”

 

“Why don’t we ask his friends?” Tonks suggested looking worried. “When I couldn’t ask an adult for help I went to my friends,” There was a pause as everyone looked at each other feeling stupid.

 

“Nymphadora, you go talk to Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said finally. “Kingsley, go to the Weasley’s, Alistair, go to the Longbottom’s.” He paused and looked over the few who were gathered together. “Hester, you go to the Lovegood’s; find out what they know, if Harry had any hiding places or plans if something like this happened,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Tonks apparated into Hermione’s backyard with a sharp crack, knocking on the back door hurriedly, finally the door opened to show Hermione dressed in casual clothes, she frowned at Tonks. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Harry got bitten by a werewolf earlier today and then he ran off and we can’t find him, do you know where he could have gone? Because we need to get him somewhere safe,” She rushed out and Hermione stared at her in stunned horror.

 

“…I don’t know,” She said with concern. “I – Ron maybe? Or maybe he’s heading to the Headquarters?”

 

“If you think of something – or hear from him let us know!” Tonks shouted and disapparated before Hermione could say anything else.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Kingsley appeared with a crack and made his way up the long driveway with a sigh, he hadn’t joined the Order of the Phoenix to go chasing after teenagers. He’d joined to fight Deatheaters… not that he’d gotten to do that apart from that night at the ministry. He sighed again; Potter had the right idea, if _he’d_ been bitten by a werewolf he’d have fled too. Kingsley made his unhurried way up to the stupid looking building, he wondered idly what would happen if he tossed a few ‘finite’s’ at the ridiculous building, the tall man shook his head and braced himself for Molly’s shrieking… the woman had to have some banshee in her family line.

 

With that in mind Kingsley squared his shoulders and knocked on the door, hiding his wince as he did. The door opened to show Molly who was drying off her hands with a tea towel. “Oh, Kingsley, come in,” She smiled at him and he suppressed his shudder, the woman freaked him out. “What brings you here?”

 

“I need to speak to your children, Molly,” Kingsley said trying to fend off the biscuits she shoved at him, finally taking one so he could get on with it. “Harry Potter was attacked by a werewolf about two hours ago,-” He ignored her shriek of horror even though it nearly deafened him. “I need to talk to your children to see if they know where he could have gone,”

 

“Ron! Ginny! Fred! George!” She _shrieked_ and he winced, someone really needed to silence her. The four teens thundered down the stairs and were soon sitting at the table across from him.

 

They all babbled at him at once. “Quiet!” He snapped getting a headache. “Look, Harry Potter was bitten by a werewolf not long ago and now we can’t find him. Do you know where he’d go?” When Molly gave another shrieking cry and he sighed and silenced her. “Any information you have would be appreciated,” The kids exchanged looks and shrugged.

 

“If Harry has a safe house he hasn’t told me,” Ron said bluntly. “After my screw up in forth year Harry hasn’t really trusted me with any secrets, not that I blame him,” He shrugged. “I was a really bad friend and Harry doesn’t trust easily,”

 

Ginny looked heartsick and shook her head. “Harry never told me either,”

 

“Us either,” The twins shrugged together. “Darling Harrikins-”

 

“-Keeps his-”

 

“-Cards close to-”

 

“-His chest,”

 

Kingsley sighed again. “Right if you hear from him contact the Order immediately,” And with that he left, leaving the four teens and their silenced mother behind, Kingsley sighed again and looked up at the blue sky. “I need a headache draft,” He muttered and took his time popping back to Headquarters.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Hester winced as she looked up at the building that looked like a chess piece. Why did she have to get the Lovegoods? The tall brunette winced and knocked on the circle shaped door.

 

The door opened and she found herself staring at the Lovegood daughter. “Hello, no Harry isn’t here, no I don’t know where he is, no he hasn’t contacted me. But I respect my friends’ privacy and I won’t tell you if Harry does contact me. Goodbye,” And with that the small blonde closed the door in her face.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Moody stuck his head into the floo after tossing in some powder and calling out Augusta’s floo address. “Oi, elf,” He said gruffly as the house elf popped in front of him. “Tell your mistress that Moody wants to talk to her,”

 

It popped away and two minutes later she walked into the sitting room. “Alistair, what can I do for you?”

 

“Augusta, I need to speak to your grandson,” He said bluntly and she scowled at him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because his friend, Potter is missing and I need to know if he’s seen or heard from the boy,”

 

Augusta studied him before nodding sharply. “I’ll get him, wait here,”

 

A minute later she was back with Neville in tow. “You seen Potter today?” Moody asked tiredly.

 

Neville crossed his arms. “No, what’s wrong with him?”

 

“He got bitten by a werewolf,” He said flatly. “You get a letter from him?”

 

“No,”

 

“He ever tell you if he had a safe house or an escape plan?”

 

“No and if he did I wouldn’t tell you, he’s my friend and I keep his secrets,” Neville said flatly. “If he never comes back I’d understand, first everyone loves him, then they hate him and it repeats! Harry as a werewolf would be dead within a month! If he contacts me I won’t be telling you,” And with that Neville turned and walked out of the room, his grandmother watching with pride.

 

“I stand by my grandson, Alistair. He’s right, the way the public has treated the boy is disgusting,” She told her old friend firmly. “Goodbye Alistair,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Snape sneered at the group of panicking wizards and witches, Potter does something smart for once in his life and they all panic. He hoped the boy ran far and fast before either side caught him and with a deeper sneer he sent out a prayer to whatever god was listening to see Lily’s boy safe and away from either side, he wished the boy an anonymous and long life.

 

He hated the boy’s father but Lily – Lily had been his friend and he had loved her with all his heart and he’d done his best to keep the boy as safe as he could but he’d never be able to keep the boy safe now, not when their whole world would turn against him.

 

 TBC


	3. Chapter Three – A New Day Has Come

**_ Chapter Three – A New Day Has Come _ **

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

“It's not worth doing something unless someone, somewhere, would much rather you weren't doing it.”   
― [Terry Pratchett](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1654.Terry_Pratchett)

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

The next morning Harry woke at his usual early time despite how little sleep he’d gotten the night before and grabbed some clean clothes out of his bag before heading into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and pulled on his clothes. Harry could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he couldn’t help his nervous pacing, eventually Harry forced his mind to calm and consciously slowed his heart-rate, taking deep slow breaths as he did.

 

When he was calm enough Harry pulled out his Magical Law – Werewolf edition book and opened it to where he left it the night before and kept reading it. He liked the way it was laid out, the laws simply defined and sensible, Harry had almost finished it when there was a knock on his door. Harry stood and made his way to the door, opening it to find the receptionist from yesterday, she smiled politely at him.

 

“Mr Potter? Mr Kennerly would like for you to have breakfast with him if that is agreeable to you?” She said, Harry nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Of course,” Harry agreed and followed her down the hallways to a small but elegant dining room where Ryan was waiting for him a generous selection of breakfast foods available.

 

Ryan smiled at Harry when he entered the room. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Harry shrugged and sat across from him. “As well as could be expected thank you, and yourself?”

 

“Well enough,” They ate in companionable silence and when they finished Ryan passed Harry a clear plastic document folder. “Your new birth certificate, various forms of ID, passport, apparation licence, background information and emancipation documents,” He told Harry. “I’ve kept your parents names as what they were except for the last name, remember its Jones now, they died in a car accident… well its all in the folder, if I were you I’d practice writing and signing your name,” Harry nodded and resisted the urge to flick through the folder, he could do that later. “We have a private plane leaving today at one, you’ll leave here in one of our cars at eleven, any questions?”

 

Harry blinked at him in silence before shaking his head. He cleared his throat. “No, I – thankyou for this,”

 

Ryan clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You’ll be ok,” He murmured and Harry closed his eyes. “You’re a good boy,” He said thoughtfully. “I’d have liked to have met you under better circumstances,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry looked out the window of the luxurious private plane and as it left the ground his heart lightened, Harry watched England fall away and let out a relieved sigh.

 

Freedom.

 

Harry thought about it as the plane flew through the air. He’d never been free before. There had always been the Dursley’s keeping him beaten down, keeping him in his ‘place’ and then there was Hogwarts with the whole boy-who-lived garbage trapping him in the mould of the perfect Gryffindor and his friends keeping him as the ideal that they thought he should be.

 

No expectations. No one to live up to. No one expecting him to be like his dead parents. No fighting for a cause he didn’t know anything about.

 

The only thing tying him down was his new citizenship and his (non)magical oath of Allegiance.

 

Freedom.

 

Harry smiled quietly to himself.

 

He like freedom.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Once they landed in Washington Harry was escorted to a hotel by a young agent with the Secret Service. “What’s it like to be an agent?” Harry asked curiously as he dropped his backpack and fished out the bag with his money in it – Agent Simon Bell had orders to help Harry set up a bank account.

 

Simon shrugged. “I like it, having a purpose is nice – I mean I don’t do much right now but eventually I’d like to get a chance to protect the President,”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully and buckled himself into the car seat. “So you believe in the whole… truth, justice and the American way?”

 

The agent laughed. “Yeah, yeah I believe in truth, justice and the American way,” He snickered a little. “What about you?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been a American citizen for about a day now, so ask me again in a year or two but I like the idea,” Harry told him, the rest of the drive was filled with quiet small talk. “So why this bank?” Harry asked as they pulled into a parking space.

 

“They don’t really asked questions, most of the managers are aware of magic and they know to keep their mouths shut,” Harry nodded in understanding, no questions would be good.

 

Setting up a bank account was relatively painless – and no questions asked beyond the normal. Harry left the bank with print offs of his account details and balance – which still made him choke on his tongue when he saw it, a promise of sending his bankcards to the hotel within a week and roughly ten thousand in exchanged cash.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

When Harry got back to the hotel he stripped off and curled up under the covers and quietly started crying until he fell asleep for the next twenty hours, the stress of the last few days getting too much for him. His body and mind took the time to refresh and rejuvenate, his mind slowly cataloguing Greyback’s memories as they came to him.

 

Harry woke to find his mailbox’s runes glowing in steady pulses. He groaned as he pulled it out of his backpack and opened it to find several letters inside, Harry winced as he pulled out seven letters and the last two days papers, he put them on the desk and eyed them silently for long moments before he shoved them in one of the draws and stepped away from the desk. He had things to do today.

 

Harry pulled some clean clothes out of his bag and headed into the bathroom with a sigh, a quick shower and the usual hygiene spells and Harry was ready for the day. He put his mailbox back in his bag and swung the backpack over his shoulder, making sure his keycard was in his jeans pocket and then he was off, he was going exploring.

 

He spent the day taking several tours and getting used to the ramp up his senses had gotten, getting the occasional memory from Greyback as the day went on. When the sun started to set Harry caught a taxi back to the hotel that the government was paying for and ordered room service as he unpacked the souvenirs he’s brought during the day, including a copy of the Declaration of Independence and a large map of America. He also brought a laptop computer, two spare batteries for it, a iPod and a stack of iTunes gift cards, both of which he had charging.

 

After a quick shower Harry looked at his shoulder in the mirror of the brightly lit bathroom, he ran exploring fingers over the pink scar tissue. _More like a dog bite than a human one,_ Harry thought to himself as he stared at it before starting when there was a knock on the door. He pulled on a shirt and made his way to the door to find his food had arrived, he gave the young man a twenty dollar tip and savoured the food as he ate the pasta dish with enjoyment.

 

Once he was finished with dinner he stacked the dishes onto the trolley they came on and wheeled it outside the door to his room. With that done Harry used a mild sticking charm to attach the map to one of the walls and pulled out two packs of darts from his bag. Harry closed his eyes, took a steadying breath and quickly tossed the six darts at the map with his eyes still closed, he smiled quietly to himself before opening his eyes.

 

He took in the where the darts had stuck into the map and pulled open his laptop and set about researching the places speared by the darts using the hotel’s wireless connection. St Louis, New York, Las Vegas, Detroit, middle of nowhere New Mexico, Los Angeles. Harry hummed to himself as he researched them, ruling out both New Mexico and Las Vegas quickly, he was _not_ interested in living in the middle of a desert and most of Vegas’s attractions were closed to him until he was twenty-one.

 

Detroit sounded less and less appealing as he read more about the city. St Louis, New York, Los Angeles… He’d have to visit them before he made up his mind but he liked the thought of L.A. and its warmth and beaches… with that in mind Harry clicked out of his current tabs and set about setting up his iTunes account and downloading music he liked. On a whim he typed in the Weird Sisters and blinked when he found four albums, he grinned to himself and downloaded them too. By the time he was ready to sleep Harry had a decent music library started and loaded on his iPod, he fell asleep to the sound of Matchbox Twenty playing through his laptop’s speakers.

 

The next morning Harry woke up to find that he no longer needed glasses and found himself doing a happy dance around his room, laughing brightly Harry pulled the darts out of the wall and unstuck the map. He got dressed in dark jeans and a green t-shirt, shoved his feet into a pair of black Converse sneakers and ran his brush through his shaggy, long hair, the personal hygiene spells applied almost absently and then he was swinging his backpack over his shoulder and stuffing the earbuds in his ears as he nearly bounced down to where the breakfast buffet was being held on the ground floor of the hotel. He cheerfully greeted the other guests and hotel workers, wishing them a good morning before serving himself up a plate of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and toast and finding a small table to eat at. He ended up going back for a large bowl of cut summer fruits before grabbing two of the free bottles of water and leaving the hotel to sightsee for the day.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry ignored the letters sitting on his desk for two days before he forced himself to read them. He picked up the one addressed in Dumbledore’s loopy hand writing and brought it to his bed where he lay down and with great trepidation he opened the envelope, took note of the list of tracking spells and the portkey that had been on the letter (listed on back of the envelope) and unfolded the parchment inside.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_My boy I am so sorry for what happened to you but you should not have run away like you did._

_Why did you not come to me first? It was reckless and careless that you ran away from Remus the way you did. It was actions such as these that led to Sirius’s death, Harry and I would have thought you had learned better now…_

_Please Harry, tell me where you are so that I can arrange for you to be collected and brought to Hogwarts for safe keeping. It is not safe for you out there alone with Voldemort and his Deatheaters after you. Professor Snape has graciously agreed to brew you the Wolfsbane potion without charge, so you need not worry about that._

_Your friends miss you terribly and are very worried for you, Harry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Brian Wulfic Percival Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot’_

 

Harry dropped the letter, buried his face in his pillow and _screamed_ into it. How dare that meddling old bastard try to manipulate him like that? Well fuck him and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry was done with them.

 

Harry kept his face buried in the pillow for a while longer before lurching out of his bed striding into the bathroom, he felt dirty just reading Dumbledore’s letter. Twenty minutes later Harry was out of the hotel’s bathroom and scrubbing a towel through his hair as he walked back into the main room. Harry adjusted the towel around his waist and took a seat at the desk, he picked up his pen and pulled his notebook in front of him, it took him three letters before Harry had one he was happy to send back.

 

_‘Mr Dumbledore,_

_While it is regrettable that I was changed against my will I’m actually quite enjoying being a werewolf so far, the added strength, speed, agility and enhanced senses are really something. Granted I haven’t been through a full moon yet but I’ve got faith that I can get through it. And as a bonus I woke up today and discovered I no longer needed my glasses._

_My leaving was not reckless nor was it ill advised._

_I’ve see the way the British Wizarding world treats its werewolves and given how I was treated in my second year at Hogwarts just for speaking to a snake and during my forth year for being entered into the Triwizard against my will and not to mention the slander, lies and discrimination I was forced to endure last year… well I fully expect that the general consensus is that I’m ‘Dark’, evil, joining Voldemort and a danger to everyone around me._

_I didn’t come to you because I didn’t – and still don’t – think you could help me._

_I’m a werewolf now, that won’t change, it can’t change and even if it could be reversed I don’t want it to be. I am content with who I am. With what I am._

_I refuse to hate what I’ve become._

_Because of the laws drafted by the Umbitch and others before her I cannot continue at Hogwarts, neither can I own property, have a job, be served in public, have children or marry. All these things are punishable by either a hefty fine, prison time or death._

_…yeah…_

_I won’t be returning to your biased and backwoods country._

_I don’t believe in prophecy, I don’t believe in destiny. I believe that actions have consequences, I believe that we choose how we live the lives we lead._

_I’m choosing to live the best life I can for myself._

_And as such I’m letting you know that I will not be replying to you again Mr Dumbledore._

_I hope that you defeat Voldemort quickly, I have every faith in you and the Aurors and your Order of the_ _Phoenix_ _._

_Best of luck,_

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

Harry sealed in into an envelope, addressed it and tossed it in his mailbox. He shivered as a droplet of water made its way down his back and he used the towel around his shoulders to dry his back off as he decided to get the rest of the letters over and done with. He opened the one from Ron with some trepidation.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Couldn’t believe when I was told about you getting bitten by Greyback mate. It sucks. Dumbledore sent one of the Order members to ask us if we knew where you’d gone or if you had plans for if something like this happened… Told him ‘no’ which is the truth, didn’t tell him I had it narrowed down to four countries, three if you didn’t want to learn a new language…_

_I’m not asking where you are and until there’s either a cure for lycanthropy or_ _Britain_ _changes the laws I don’t want to know, ok?_

_Just tell me you’re out of the country and safe? Please?_

_Mum might send you a howler for worrying her and not trusting Dumbledore to keep you safe but I think you did the right thing. You wouldn’t be safe here._

_The twins agree with me but Ginny just keeps crying… I asked her why and she said that she couldn’t marry you now because you’re a werewolf. I nearly hexed her and I shouted that it wasn’t like she had a chance before you got bitten._

_Anyway make sure you don’t write anything that could be used to track you down._

_Miss you mate,_

_Ron’_

 

Harry felt a lump in his throat, maybe Ron was a better friend than he’d thought, he opened Hermione’s next.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Oh Harry I’m so sorry this happened to you. Tonks came to talk to me that morning about if I knew where you were and Harry I’m really glad I don’t because I think I would have told her out of shock._

_The last year has really made me think about how I react to adults who have authority over me… I don’t think I like the way I just bow down to them, especially after last summer. I was wrong not to write to you._

_I remember all that research we did on werewolves back when we worked out that Pro- Mr- Lupin was one. You were right to leave, Harry. Werewolves are even more discriminated against here than Muggleborns._

_Please don’t write me anything that could be used to track you down as I expect that Ron’s and my mail will be monitored by Dumbledore. I would like to know what it’s like to be a werewolf if you wouldn’t mind telling me and I hope you’re continuing on with school in someway even if it’s not in a formal setting._

_Be careful Harry,_

_Love your friend,_

_Hermione’_

“Oh,” Harry said to himself quietly. “I didn’t expect either of them to choose me like this,” He felt guilty about his less than charitable thoughts before he was bitten and his assumption that they’d choose Dumbledore over him again. Harry pulled the next one to him, the twins.

 

_‘Dearest partner,_

_We’re sorry you got turned without your permission but we’ve been penpals with a boy we knew since our first year and he says that being a lycan (apparently those who embrace it are lycans – not werewolves – and once you accept and embrace it you’re practically immortal and have full control of yourself) is actually the best thing that has ever happened to him._

_Michael is living in_ _Canada_ _with his family now so if you’re heading that way we can give you his phone number so you can talk to him about it. We’re thinking of asking to be turned in a few years but since it’s not something we can take back after we’re still thinking about it…_

_We’re glad you ran Harry, it’s not safe here for you and we like you too much to want to see some bigoted moron kill you for being what you are now._

_Good luck Harrikins and we hope to see you again one day._

_Gred and Forge’_

Harry thought about that for a while before moving onto the next one – Ginny. He winced as he read it, it was full of teary regrets and rants about how it was all his fault that he was a werewolf now… Harry shredded it and shuddered at the thought that if things had been different he might have been forced to marry her one day. The next letter was from Luna.

 

_‘Hello Harry,_

_The nargles told me what happened and I’m glad to congratulate you on your transformation. I understand that it wasn’t a gentle change but you will be better off now. Within a year I expect you to be happy with your new family and would like to ask you keep a space open for me to join your family as a sister in two and a half years._

_Congratulations again Harry,_

_Love your soon to be sister,_

_Luna’_

Harry paused at that and carefully put the letter aside, Luna was asking him to turn her when she was eighteen and she thought he’d have a ‘family’ within a year. “Huh,” He said quietly running a hand through his damp hair before moving onto the last letter.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I’m sorry about you getting bitten but I’m really glad you managed to escape with your life. I hope you’ve made it out of the country by now and I have to tell you that Moody is looking for you._

_He asked me where I thought you might be and I basically told him to bugger off._

_Stay safe Harry,_

_Neville Longbottom’_

 

He smiled at the letter and got started on his replies, starting with a letter to his old account manager.

_‘Account Manager Orac,_

_Although I am no longer your client or a client of Gringotts I would be grateful if you would suggest someone here in_ _America_ _who could do as good a job as you did with managing and growing my money._

_Thankyou for your consideration,_

_Harry Potter’_

 

Harry made a copy of it and put the original in his mailbox and sent it off before moving onto his friends.

_‘Dear Ron,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye but after I was bitten by Greyback I had to leave straight away or I wouldn’t have been able to escape at all._

_Thanks for the letter mate, I’m going to miss you. You were my first friend you know?_

_Being a werewolf isn’t too bad actually… my appetite is much bigger now (about the same as your normal one, ha ha) but my senses have gone through the roof and yesterday I woke up and no longer needed my glasses! How awesome is that?!_

_I’m out of the country and safe, new identity and all and my mail is going through a Gringotts box so I can’t be tracked through the mail._

_Tell your mum and dad thanks for all they did for me and make Snape’s and Malfoy’s lives a living hell for me when school gets back. You and Hermione better stick together and I hope you keep the DA going… only maybe the name should be ‘Defence Association’?_

_I hope you like the gift I left you, it was going to be your Christmas present but now it’s more of a don’t-forget-me gift. You should be getting it soon._

_Anyway take care of yourself Ron and don’t do anything stupid, you had better live a long and wonderful life!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_p.s I was wondering if you wanted to start a long distance chess game? Could be interesting…’_

 

Harry copied it, put it in an envelope and addressed it before dropping it in his mailbox and started his letter to Hermione.

 

_‘Dear Hermione,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye but you know I couldn’t stay, not with the way_ _Britain_ _treats its werewolves and given how badly people reacted to me speaking to snakes? They would have killed me before too long._

_Thankyou for the support Hermione, it means a lot to me._

_Hermione… I know you don’t want to hear this but given that you have the distinction of being both a Muggleborn and one of my friends you’ll be targeted. I think you should consider leaving the country or at least organising wards for your parents house. Gringotts offers this for roughly a hundred galleons, which is just over two thousand pounds but it could save you life one day! And if you’re worried about your mail I suggest asking about a Gringotts mailbox, I got a major discount for returning all the goblin made items in my vault so I’m not sure how much it costs but they cancel all spells, poisons, potions and portkeys and all your mail is completely private…_

_Anyway I hope you like your ‘don’t-forget-me’ present, which you’ll be getting soon and I’ll be happy to tell you what its like to become a werewolf. So far my senses have sky rocketed, my appetite could now rival Ron’s and I woke up yesterday to find I no longer need my glasses!_

_Good luck for the upcoming school year and best of luck for your exams, I’m planning on hiring a tutor for magical and mundane subjects, I don’t want to be forced to live in only one world._

_You and Ron better stick together and I hope you keep the DA going… only maybe the name should be ‘Defence Association’?_

_Your friend,_

_Harry’_

 

He copied that one too, addressed it and tossed it in the box before moving onto the others.

 

_‘Dear Luna,_

_Thankyou for all the help you gave me last year, you were a very good friend and I love your creativity. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye before I fled but you understand why I couldn’t stay._

_I hope you like your ‘don’t-forget-me’ gift which you’ll get soon and of all the people I know I think you would make the best use of one of my heirlooms. It’s called the Marauders Map and my father and his friends made it when they were in school. To activate it simply tap it with your wand and say “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good” to close it tap it again and say “Mischief Managed”. Please share it with Ron and Hermione when they need it and play a few pranks on people ok?_

_I’m going to miss you Luna but I look forward to having you as my sister in a couple of years… I’m sure you’ll be able to find me on your own._

_If it wouldn’t bother you would you mind being my penpal? In case you haven’t heard the term it would mean we’d write to each other regularly._

_Anyway, good luck with your OWLs and keep safe and I’ll let you know when I meet my new family,_

_Your soon to be brother,_

_Harry’_

**_‘Dear Devil Twins,_ **

****

**_Thanks for telling me about your friend and I’ll let you know what I think of being a werewolf (give me time), so far I like it though… it fixed my glasses!_ **

****

**_I hope you like the ‘don’t-forget-me’ gift you’ll be getting soon and I hope you give the Deatheaters hell. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye but you know how the Wizarding world treats werewolves, I couldn’t stay._ **

****

**_I’ve given Luna the Marauders Map and I was wondering if you could send her some of your more interesting pranks? She’s very creative and who would think of Luna when looking for a prankster?_ **

****

**_Take care boys and keep each other safe,_ **

****

**_Your friend,_ **

****

**_Harry’_ **

****

_‘Dear Neville,_

_Thankyou for the help you’ve given me over out time at Hogwarts and especially the last year. You’re a hell of a wizard Neville and I’m proud I got to call you my friend, I’m just sorry I wasn’t a better one over the years. I hope you like your ‘don’t-forget-me’ gift which you’ll be getting soon. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye but you know how the wizarding world treats werewolves._

_I’m going to miss you Neville. Would you do me a favour and keep an eye on Luna? Do your best to stop the Ravenclaws from bullying her? Thanks_ _Nev._

_If you want to write to me I promise I’ll write back but it might take me a while._

_Anyway look after yourself and I hope that you get your vengeance._

_Your friend,_

_Harry’_

**_‘Dear Ginny,_ **

****

**_I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye before I left but I just wanted to say thankyou for your help at the Ministry._ **

****

**_Good luck with your OWLs this year._ **

****

**_Harry’_ **

 

Harry made a copy of each of them before addressing the envelopes, slipped the letter in and in Luna’s case the Map and dropped them in the post box, watching them disappear in a flash of light as the lid closed. He pulled another sheet of paper to him and pause with his pen ready to write, Harry shook himself and forced his pen to the paper.

 

_‘Professor McGonagall,_

_I’m withdrawing from Hogwarts._

_Thankyou for all the support you’ve given me over the years but as I was bitten by Greyback during this summer I cannot return to Hogwarts, nor can I stay in_ _Britain_ _if I want to be treated like a human being._

_I don’t require a copy of my school records as I will be hiring tutors and taking the International Preliminary Standards Exam when my tutors feel I’m ready for it._

_Given that my Firebolt is probably still chained in the dungeons I’d like to give it to the Gryffindor House Team, to be used by the Seeker, the broom is not to be given to the current Seeker but to be used by whoever holds the position for as long as the broom lasts._

_Anyway, I hope you’re healing well and that Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup,_

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

Harry sent that letter off too before putting down his pen, he stood and was about to leave his desk when a thought occurred to him and he sat back down, picking up the pen as he did.

 

_‘Aunt Petunia,_

_As you’ve realised by now I’ve left your home._

_For good._

_I’m sorry if you’ve been harassed by the wizards and witches that follow Albus Dumbledore blindly but the morning I left I was bitten by a werewolf at the park that_ _Dudley_ _routinely vandalises. I left as soon as I packed the things I was taking with me._

_I don’t consider you family. You are my mother’s sister and I’d like to think that if things had been reversed my parents would have taken_ _Dudley_ _in and treated him as their own._

_You and your husband while trying to be ‘normal’ became child abusers and I hate you for it._

_Until I started primary school I didn’t know I had a name, I thought it was ‘Freak’ or ‘Boy’… I lived in the cupboard under the stairs instead of in one of the two spare rooms you had… I often went days without food… I have scars from the beatings from Uncle Vernon gave me… you used to swing hot frying pans at my head…_

_As far as I’m concerned you and your disgusting family are the ‘freaks’._

_While I honestly won’t grieve when you die I feel the need to give you this warning._

_If I were you, I’d move far, far away._

_There is a war happening Aunt Petunia and it’s highly likely that you and your family will be targeted. If you and Uncle Vernon love your son, you’ll move._

_Goodbye Aunt Petunia, I won’t miss you and if there is any … rightness in the world I’ll never see you again._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

Feeling lighter Harry sent that letter off too and relaxed in his chair; it felt good to get his letter writing over with and to know that his friends agreed with his choice. Harry spent the day lounging on his bed and tapping away on his computer signing up for various social networks, checking out youtube and clicking any link that sounded interesting. He eventually found a website that let you download pirated music, movies, TV shows and read-aloud books, he then proceeded to download anything he could think of, turning to imdb for ideas.

 

He ordered dinner and kept watching his newly downloaded Criminal Minds, he liked Morgan and Reid the best out of the cast, Harry finished off the first season and the first episode of season two before he put the computer aside and fell asleep.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry followed the tour guide through the White House and memorised everything she said, he’d chosen the tour as a spur of the moment discission and was surprised to find he actually enjoyed it. When the tour finished Harry collected some souvenirs including a snow globe with a miniature White House in it and a couple of other things.

 

He had lunch at a quiet café and found himself people watching for a while as he listened to music and flicked through the _Magical Directory – North American Edition 2013._ He found the Washington, DC section and read it over, he looked at the city map with the highlighted Magical District and found the street he was currently on. “Huh,” He said to himself as he noted how far it was, Harry debated walking but decided to get a taxi there instead. He paid the taxi driver and following the map in his book he ducked into an alley that no one was paying any attention to and could feel the strength of the wards once he was five meters inside the alley, another two metres and he was suddenly in a well lit and covered street.

 

Harry snagged a passing woman and gave her a shy smile. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a wandmaker? Mine got broken yesterday,”

 

“Oh you poor thing,” She winced for him. “Was it your original one?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, ma’am and I feel naked without it,”

 

She checked her watch briefly before nodding to herself. “I’ve got time to show you there, come with me,”

 

“Thankyou ma’am,” Harry told her gratefully as he followed her across the street and down two more before she left him outside a shop that was the opposite of Olivander’s. Harry walked inside to find it bright, well lit, not a speck of dust and the wands in display cases not on bookshelves. The friendly looking woman behind the counter was also a nice difference from the creepy old man.

 

“Hello, a late bloomer?” She asked, standing and pushing her brown hair off her face.

 

Harry shook his head. “No ma’am, I just need a new one, my old one isn’t reacting to me the same way and I want to see if I get a better result from a different wand,”

 

She frowned at that and held out her hand for him to shake, when Harry would have let go she held on for several seconds longer with her eyes closed before nodding understanding and opening her eyes. “Yes,” She agreed. “That does happen quite often when someone becomes a lycan, was it voluntary?”

 

“…No, but I’m liking it so far,” He said warily.

 

She eyed him closely before nodding again and waving him around the counter. “I’m Michelle, we’ll need to make one from scratch for you,”

 

“Harrison,” Harry replied, surprised that it felt natural to do so. “How could you tell?”

 

Michelle smiled over her shoulder as she led him into the back workshop. “As a wandmaker I’m much more in tune with magic than most Magicals and lycans all feel… like there is something wild in their core,”

 

“Huh,” Harry said and took the seat she waved him to, bringing out a bundle of sticks which she spread across the table and grabbing several wooden boxes placing them on the side of the table.

 

“Run your hand about an inch over them, pick out any which feel right,” Michelle instructed, Harry did so and paused over four different woods. Michelle packed the others up and had him run his hand over them again, three felt more _right_ than the fourth and she smiled widely at him. “Interesting, I’ve only made one other wand with three woods in it,” She put them to the side and emptied a box of feathers onto the tabletop, Harry repeated the action pulling out a beautiful, long, blue/green feather just shorter than his forearm. “Tail feather of an Augury, a storm bird,” None of the other feathers called to him and they were about to move on when Fawkes flashed in overhead and landed on the table. “A phoenix,” Michelle breathed out awed by the sight.

 

Harry just felt his heart leap up into his throat but calmed when Fawkes cooed at him and rubbed his head against Harry’s shoulder, the one he had been bitten on. “Hello Fawkes,” He said awkwardly and the phoenix trilled happily at him before turning around and shaking his tail feathers out until three fell out, he turned around again and eyed the three red/gold feathers. Fawkes picked up one of them in his beak and passed it to Harry with a happy trill, the second was placed over the Augury’s tail feather and the third he hopped across the table to pass to Michelle. He hopped back over to Harry and stretched out his neck to preen Harry hair for a moment before disappearing in a burst of flame.

 

“…In all my years I’ve never witnessed anything like that,” Michelle said after a long moment in silence and Harry looked at her startled by the break in the silence. “Don’t worry though Harrison, while I might tell my apprentice about this one day, I won’t be telling anyone else… it’s too special,”

 

Harry took a chance. “His feather is in my original wand and he saved my life once, I guess he wants to stay in my life somehow,” His fingers played with the feather gently, despite his connection to Dumbledore Harry did like the phoenix. Very much so.

 

Michelle had Harry try the dragon parts to see if any reacted but none did, next were unicorn hairs and then an assortment of other magical creature parts but none of them felt like they belonged with Harry so they moved on. Michelle tipped a bag of sparkling gems onto the table and Harry passed his hand over them in a now familiar gesture, plucking out five that reacted to him, a second go over them had him discarding two of them.

 

“Very interesting, do you know what you have chosen?” She asked and Harry shook his head. “Moonstone, emerald and a black opal, the woods that reacted to you? Ebony, hazel and cherry,” Michelle smiled warmly at him. “You’ll do interesting things with your life,” Harry paused hearing an echo of Olivander _‘We can expect great things from you Mr Potter after all the Dark Lord did great things, terrible yes, but great’_ , he wasn’t sure he like being told that. “It will take a day to craft this, come back before close tomorrow,”

 

Harry nodded and stood, carefully storing the feather in his bag. “How much will it be?”

 

“Three hundred and seventy five dollars,”

 

“Do you want me to pay now or tomorrow?” Harry asked as they walked back into the main room of the shop.

 

“Tomorrow is fine,” Harry gave her a smile and left the shop, he spent the rest of the day wandering around the Magical District, buying several things that caught his eye including a new watch, dragon hide wallet and several sets of clothes with comfort and cooling charms on them. Harry caught a taxi back to the hotel and as he was passing the front desk one of the concierges stopped him.

 

“Mr Jones?” He said politely, catching Harry’s attention. “A letter came for you today,” He said offering the teen the thick envelope with his new bank’s emblem in the corner.

 

Harry grinned happily at the man. “Thanks, have you had a good day?”

 

The concierge looked slightly bemused but nodded, giving Harry a small but genuine smile. “Yes, it’s been a good day and yours?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Today has been great,” He tore open the envelope as he entered the elevator hearing faintly behind him – _“Now why can’t everyone who stays here be as cheerful and polite as that boy?”_ and smiled to himself as the door closed and he pressed the button for his level. He pulled three cards out of envelope and studied them, one was black with a golden centurion in one corner, the bank’s logo in another, his name and card number embossed on the front also in gold; the second was a pearlescent white with the bank’s logo on it with black lettering; the third was a pearlescent bottle green and had silver writing.

 

Harry opened the door to his room and pulled the letter from the bank out of the envelope, he kicked the door closed behind him and read over the letter from the bank manager. The green one was his debit card, directly connected to his bank account; the black one was a Centurion credit card (only the richest in the world had one, it was a status symbol); the white one was also a credit card but much more low key than the black one. Harry slipped the cards into his new wallet – complete with very strong anti-theft charms – and moved his other cards from his old wallet into the new one as well as his cash.

 

He flopped onto the comfortable bed and gave a content smile. Who would have thought that being bitten by the British Wizarding world’s most hated and despised monster would be the best thing that had ever happened to him?

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry picked up his new wand after lunch the next day and felt warmth course through his as his magic rushed through him. The wand itself was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship; it was ten inches long, the three different woods twirled around each other in a spiral, the three precious stones were also a twirled together in a spiral set in the base of the wand.

 

With his new wand in its holster and his old one shoved in his bag Harry spent an hour wandering the Magical District before he decided to go back to his hotel.

 

Once he was back in his room the teenager pulled out his old wand and stared at it for a long time in silence. Eventually he sat back in his seat and gripped the wand tightly at each end, with one decisive motion he snapped the slender length of wood between his hands. It broke with a loud crack and the echo of a phoenix’s song. Harry stared down at the two pieces of wood in his hands and he dropped them onto the desk, rubbing a shaking hand through his hair he sighed and left the ex-wand on his desk.

 

After a while of just laying on the bed in silence Harry pulled his mailbox out of his bag and pulled out a stack of letters and several copies of the Daily Prophet. A glance at the latest one was all he needed to see.

 

**_Harry Potter Becomes Werewolf! Dark Lord’s Strike Against The Light! Where Is Harry Potter Now? Does This Mean The Boy-Who-Lived Is Now Dark?_ **

 

Harry sighed and threw the newspaper across the room. He pulled over a letter instead and opened it.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I’m glad you made it out ok and awesome news about your glasses!_

_Ginny told Mum about getting a note from you and then mum tore through my room to find the one I got from you so it’s a really good thing that you didn’t write anything that was too important._

_Harry… Mate… I now own 40% of the Chuddley Cannons?! I have to tell you that I just stared at the notice from Gringotts for a long time when I got it._

_Do you get what you’ve given me mate? Before this my chances of work after Hogwarts were pretty dim really, it was either get a job under dad at the Ministry or beg the twins for a job once they get set up properly with their joke shop… Harry, this gives me options. This means a lot to me mate._

_And I got to see the twins speechless when they found out they had 30% of Zonko’s and you’d given then your shares of their business._

_Ginny bitched that you hadn’t given her anything and I told her that was because you were our friend. Not hers. Mum’s got me doing all Ginny’s chores for saying that but it’s true isn’t it?_

_Bill and Charlie have layered the Burrow in wards including some lethal ones for any who mean harm to the family. Bill’s trying to convince mum to let him put the house under the Fidelius but she says no so far which I think is stupid… I sent Bill and Charlie over to Hermione’s and they warded her place too which is a real relief to me._

_About the D.A., I agree with you about the name change and was thinking that maybe you could help us come up with a list of spells to practice? I’ve decided that I’m going to get everyone in the group to get a Patronus going by the Christmas holidays. I’m also thinking that quick and nasty spells are the way to go, that way we can do a lot of damage and then run away to survive another day. What do you think?_

_Also a long distance chess game sounds great! Do you mind if I play black? It’s how we usually play and I think it feels right to play it that way._

_Anyway I have to send this off with the twins’ letter, if I send it with Errol Mum’ll read it… can you send the next letter via the twins? They said that was ok until school goes back and then Hermione said you could send it through her._

_Be safe mate,_

_Ron’_

Harry smiled helplessly at the letter and pulled the next letter to him.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on not needing glasses anymore! You must have been so happy_ _J_

_Thanks for the advice Harry but the day after I got your letter Ron sent his two oldest brothers over and they set up wards all over our house. I got a mailbox yesterday, I asked Bill about them (He works for Gringotts) and he gave me a price for it, it turned out cheaper if I paid for a long term rental, so I paid for ten years which cost three hundred pounds… so it was actually cheaper than if I got a muggle one for the same amount of time!_

_I’ve talked it over with mum and dad about leaving the country if things get really bad here but they don’t want to listen, so I’ll spending this year thinking about it… I’m seventeen this September Harry, I could choose not to go to Hogwarts next year, take my NEWTs early or later or just skip them and study for the International Standards tests… we’ll have to wait and see._

_But if I do leave then I’m thinking of going to_ _Australia_ _… I’ve been there before and I loved it but my choice is fifteen months away…_

_Thankyou for the gift Harry, owning that much stock in the Daily Prophet is generating me a nice income, most of which I’m putting away so I’ll have something to live on either way this turns out… I’m also funnelling money out of Mum and Dad’s bank account… they don’t even miss it._

_Ron and I had a brief discussion about the D.A. and we agree to keep it going and change the name. Any spells or ideas you recommend would be wonderful._

_…Don’t isolate yourself._

_I know you Harry Potter. I know what you’re like and I know that before you got our first letters you must have been thinking the worst of us… and I don’t blame you. You don’t trust easily and regaining your trust after losing it is hard._

_Find some good friends, be they werewolves, vampires, goblins, wizards, muggles or whatever… and live_ , _enjoy your life._

_Love Hermione’_

Harry re-read it three times before putting it aside and reaching for the next one pausing for a moment as a thought occurred to him, house elves would help protect them too… something to think on anyway.

 

_‘Dear former-partner,_

_We were stunned speechless when we got the letter from Gringotts. Thankyou Harry, we appreciate it, with this and what we’ve earned so far we have enough to get an apartment for ourselves, we haven’t yet but we will soon we think._

_Congratulations on your eyes! Very cool for you._

_When Ginny told mum she got a letter from you, mum ripped Ron’s room apart to find his. We told her that you didn’t write back to us and we have your letter hidden somewhere safe. We read the note you sent Ginny… nicely played._

_We’ll send Luna some goodies for you, it’ll be interesting to see what she does._

_We have to send this off before mum finds out._

_Good Luck,_

_Forge and Gred’_

 

He really did like the twins, the next letter was from Ginny and Harry tossed it without reading it, he wasn’t interested in what she had to say, the one after that was from Neville.

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Thankyou for the gift. I had a look at the plant store earlier today and brought a couple of new plants for myself._

_I think both of us could have tried harder to be better friends but the last two I felt I could really call you my friend and I’d love to write to you when we both have time._

_I’ll keep an eye on Luna for you, I’ll make sure she’s safe._

_I’m really glad you got out of the country as soon as you did._

_Best of wishes,_

_Neville’_

Harry grabbed the next envelope and noticed Dumbledore’s handwriting on it, he rolled his eyes and put it aside, he’d read it last.

_‘Hello Brother,_

_Thankyou for the gifts, they were very thoughtful._

_Congratulations on your eyes correcting themselves and your new wand, it’s very pretty._

_Since we’re going to be family may I ask you questions in our letters? And don’t worry, yes I have a Gringotts mailbox._

_I think I’ll turn Dumbledore’s beard into worms as my first prank…_

_Your Sister,_

_Luna’_

Harry pulled out the binder with the letter he’d already received and sent and flicked to Luna’s section, he read his reply to her last letter and there was no mention of his eyes in it and seeing as he’d only got his new wand today… Yeah, Luna was definitely some sort of seer.

 

_‘Mr Potter,_

_I’m sorry to hear of your misfortune and that you’re leaving Hogwarts two years early._

_I am glad to hear that you are planning on continuing your schooling and have a plan to do so._

_I agree with your wishes about your Firebolt and the idea that it is to be used by all Gryffindor seekers, not just one._

_Thankyou Mr Potter I am healing quite well._

_Good luck with your new life Mr Potter._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_p.s. Although it is not my place to say this, I do believe you made the right discission about leaving for a more… enlightened place.’_

Stuffy but kind, Harry decided, that was what she was, stuffy but kind.

 

_‘HARRY  POTTER!_

_HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THIS! WE’RE ALL WORRIED SICK -.’_

 

Harry stopped reading and checked the back of the envelope it came in… yes it had a Howler charm on it as well as a tracking spell, he put it aside, Mrs Weasley could wait.

 

_‘Mr Potter,_

_I suggest a very clever wizard named Jonathan Nichols, who is based in the city of_ _New York_ _. His work address is (dfghjkjhgfdfgh). I suggest confidentiality and secrecy oaths before you discuss business._

_Account Manager Orac’_

 

Harry smiled and put that one separate from the other letters.

 

_‘Mr Potter,_

_We understand that you were infected by a werewolf and would love it if you would be willing to do an interview with us._

_The Daily Prophet’_

He rolled his eyes but put it aside to think about it. He flicked through the other letters and was surprised to find letters from the D.A. and a few members of the public – all positive. And then Harry remembered Orac saying something about hate mail and how they weeded it out. Finally he pulled Dumbledore’s letter to him.

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I’m sorry you feel that way about my ability to keep you safe, it saddens me that you feel that way. I’m glad that you are making the best of your situation but regardless you should have come to me when this tragedy happened… I can still help you Harry, we can help you contain the monster inside you._

_My boy I must caution you about giving the monster growing inside you free reign. It will seek nothing but destruction of everything around you as it grows stronger with everyday closer to the moon you spend away from_ _England_ _and my help._

_It was cruel of you to evict us from 12 Grimmauld Place without any warning Harry, if you had spoken to me about it before you made the rash discission to sell all your properties I would have organised to buy it off you privately… I fear this is one aspect of the monster inside you that you are beginning to show…_

_It is not safe for you to be contacting your friends while we don’t know where you are… you could be putting them in danger._

_Please Harry, let me help you. I will organise for the Order and Severus to teach you magic, there are hidden rooms in Hogwarts you could stay in… I’m sure that the werewolf laws will be revoked sooner than later. You are still very helpful in the war against Voldemort._

_Best regards,_

_Albus (too many names and bloody titles to write again)’_

 

“Thrice cursed manipulative motherfucker!” Harry screamed into his pillow, he wasn’t turning into a monster! He wasn’t! It had just been the smart thing to do to sell off all the properties.

 

Harry shook his head and downed a vial of Dreamless Sleep that he’d brought from a pre-made potion shop. He’d deal with it in the morning.

 

 

 TBC


	4. Chapter Four – Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. – So here’s chapter four, took me a while to get this to a point where I liked it but I don’t think it’s too bad… lots of letters though, I’ll try to cut back on them but I wanted to show that his friends were sticking by him. My first thought when it came to them was to go the easy route and write them all off but then I decided that it would be more fun for him to keep in contact with them, to have them grow up, for them to be loyal… but I hate Ginny as a character, she’s such a Mary Sue and boring and the whole Harry marrying a woman that looks like his mother… eww. And Luna as a werewolf? I have no idea where I’m going with that but it amuses me so I’m going with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Questions, comments, suggestions are all welcome. Flamers are pathetic and will be reported. I’d also like any quotes that you like for the tops of my chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long but i'm uploading three chapters today so...

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

**_ Chapter Four – Everything Has Changed _ **

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

“...and the funny thing was that people who weren't entirely certain they were right always argued much louder than other people, as if the main person they were trying to convince were themselves.”  
― [Terry Pratchett](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1654.Terry_Pratchett), _[The Bromeliad Trilogy](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1830383) _

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry woke late the following morning and lay in bed for several long, silent minutes staring at the ceiling before finally sitting up. He grabbed one of his blank notebooks and a black pen and picked up Ron’s letter to read over again, an involuntary smile creeping over his face as he read the words again.

 

_‘Dear Ron,_

_I’m glad you like the gift and I have faith in you being exactly what you want to be, I think that one day you’ll be a good Quidditch Manager. Maybe you should ask Katie if she’ll let you be vice-captain of the team? Get some experience happening?_

_I’m really glad your going to keep the D.A. going and I agree – fast and brutal is the way to go. But I also think you should think about learning some healing spells too… and maybe some healing potions? Because it’s stupid to survive the fight and then die of blood loss. I’ll think of a list for you._

_It’s a real load off my mind to know the Burrow is protected but I wish your mum would put it under the Fidelius! Ask her what she values more if she keeps saying ‘no’ – Her children alive and well or her pride? That should convince her._

_You’re totally right about Ginny. You’re my best friend and the twins are my friends too but as far as I’m concerned Ginny is just your little sister. I’m grateful for last year but I don’t think of her as a friend, I don’t know her well enough and with the creepy stalker thing she had going ever since I met her I don’t really want to get to know her… Sorry mate but it’s the truth._

_I’m so glad about your brothers warding Hermione’s place… it makes me feel better knowing that my two best friends are protected. Speaking of protection I had an idea. End of second year Malfoy Sr. tried to curse me when I freed Dobby and Dobby blasted him back to protect me…_

_So… how would you feel about asking Dobby to either work for you or to recommend another house elf to do so? I’m going to ask Hermione to ask Winky… I think they could both use each other…_

_Oh, I got a new wand, I like it more than my original one._

_I’m fine with playing white – Pawn to E3._

_I need to go eat now, talk later,_

_Harry’_

He copied it, sealed Ron’s in the envelope and addressed it before putting it aside, he’d put it in the Twins’s envelope to send it.

 

_‘Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter made me feel really good as I read it. I promise I’ll keep a look out for decent friends but I don’t think they’ll ever be the same as you and Ron…_

_Australia_ _sounds like a good match for you if that’s the way you go about it… I’m sorry your parents don’t want to listen…_

_I’m going to make another suggestion I don’t think you’ll want to hear but I think would do you good… ask Winky to be your house elf. She needs someone to look after and you’ll take care of her. Also she can help protect you and your parents if the Deatheaters attack you then she can pop them somewhere safe… Please think about it and don’t just yell at me._

_For the D.A. I suggest you focus on quick, brutal spells… put them down hard and then run away to survive to the next fight. I suggest the ‘reducto’ spell, it’s how I killed Greyback and it’s perfectly legal. I also think you should focus on healing spells and healing potions – maybe Madam Pomfrey could suggest some?_

_Big day today,_

_Love Harry_

_p.s I got a new wand! It feels… better than my old one’_

 

Harry copied it and then tossed the original into the mailbox moving onto the next letter.

 

_‘Dear Devil Twins,_

_Thanks for that. I’ve been sight seeing around my new country and I’m planning on doing a road-trip to work out where I want to settle down… for now at least._

_Oh, I had an idea for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I understand that you can’t afford a shop right now and are only selling through your catalogue but have you thought about having a stall at Hogsmeade during the weekend visits or at Diagon during the holidays? You could set up a table or two and show off your ideas, people get more tempted to buy things if they can see them in front of them. Also have you thought about developing a more serious line of products? Protection gear, offensive spell balls… I’m sure you two can dazzle me with your genius._

_Thanks for letting Ron get his letters from me via you._

_Harry’_

Next letter was to Luna.

 

_‘Hello Sister,_

_Thankyou for the well wishes over my eyes and new wand… I’m not asking how you knew but I think I can guess._

_Questions are fine, I’m happy to answer any question you have for me… within reason._

_My first question is – What is your favourite colour?_

_My second is – When is your birthday?_

_My third is – what is your favourite book?_

_Love Harry’_

Copied and tossed in the mailbox.

 

_‘Dear Neville,_

_Thankyou for that. I’m glad I escaped when I did too! I almost got caught though… when I left Gringotts I passed Moody and another of Dumbledore’s men as I walked down the alley! Thank the gods for colour changing charms on my eyes and hair and a notice-me-not on my scar!_

_I’ve been writing to Ron and Hermione and they’ve agreed to keep the D.A. going (now the Defence Association) with a focus on surviving. So quick, brutal spells and running away are the main points, I also suggested that they work on healing spells and potions because winning the fight but dying of blood loss is stupid._

_We both have new wands now! The wandmaker I went to said that because becoming a werewolf changes my magical core a lot of us have to get new wands._

_What plants did you get from the shop? Do they do anything interesting?_

_Your Friend,_

_Harry’_

Harry paused and gave a small malicious smile, he cast a privacy bubble with his new wand and felt the ease that the magic came to him through it. He cast the Howler charm on a piece of blank paper and with a deep breath started yelling as loud as he could.

 

“MRS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME A HOWLER LIKE THAT! I DID NOTHING TO DESERVE IT! I LEFT BECAUSE I HAD TO! YOUR BACKWOODS SOCIETY FORCED ME TO LEAVE OR STAY AND BE KILLED BY SOME INBREAD MORON! WHICH WOULD YOU HAVE CHOSEN?! 

 

AND GINNY! STOP SENDING ME THESE DISTASTEFUL LETTERS! I DON’T OWE YOU ANYTHING AND THE DRIVIL YOU KEEP SENDING ME JUST INSULTS US BOTH!

 

HARRY

 

p.s. I’m sorry you were worried about me but I’m fine.” Harry sealed the spell into the paper and watched as the letters appeared on the page, the letter glowing with magic. He folded it and put it in an envelope and tossed it in the mailbox. “I wonder when the last time she got a howler was?”

 

With a smile Harry moved onto the next letter he wanted to reply to.

 

_‘Colin,_

_Thanks for the support mate. I was wondering if you could send me copies of any pictures you have of me and my friends? Since I can’t go back to_ _Britain_ _those photos could be the only ones I ever get of us…_

_Thanks again Colin,_

_Harry’_

 

Harry took a break and ordered a late lunch through room service before moving back to the letters.

 

_‘Professor McGonagall,_

_Thankyou for your understanding in both matters. It means a lot to me._

_Harry J. Potter’_

Simple, easy and painless. Harry smiled as he tossed the letter into the mailbox.

 

_‘Madam Bones,_

_Thankyou again for the wand rights, it was only because you granted them to me that I took my wand with me and was able to kill Greyback after he bit me._

_…You saved my life._

_Thankyou._

_I hope Susan keeps safe as well as you, don’t let those murdering bastards kill anyone else. I have faith in your Aurors and Hitwizards. You can beat them._

_Harry J. Potter_

_Werewolf’_

Harry sent that off and moved to the next one.

 

 _‘To the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Public of_ _Britain_ _,_

_You may only print this in it’s entirety._

_Yes on the sixth of June I was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback in a park near the home of my Muggle relatives as a ‘gift’ to another werewolf he had bitten a long time ago. While Greyback was bragging I managed to get to my wand out of its holster and I fired a reductio at his head. It exploded and I realised I needed to flee the country._

_I was out of_ _England_ _within twenty-four hours._

_Did you realise that werewolves cannot own property under your laws? So I organised for Gringotts to sell mine for me with the proceeds going to St Mungo’s and the Wizarding Orphanage._

_Did you realise that a werewolf cannot be served in public under your laws? I broke this when I went to Gringotts but good luck fining me._

_Did you realise that werewolves cannot have children under your laws? If I did I’d be put to death and so would the innocent children._

_Did you realise that werewolves cannot marry under your laws?_

_I won’t be back to_ _Britain_ _willingly. I won’t fight for either side of the ‘war’ that’s happening but I do wish the so called Light the best of luck._

_I believe in the skills of the Auror Division, I believe in the Hit Wizards, I believe in the Unspeakables._

_But most of all I believe that every witch and wizard has the skills to take care of themselves and each other. You all have wands. You all have skills. You out number the Deatheaters!_

_And I especially believe in the students of Hogwarts who were a part of the D.A., the Defence Association. You all did so well, you’re all capable of kicking ass and taking names! I trust you to fight, to believe in yourselves, to protect each other. Don’t let them win people, be strong._

_Fight back! Save yourselves!_

_I believe in you._

_Good Luck,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Werewolf’_

 

He shrugged to the empty room. “Either they hate me for that or love me… but they’re on their own now,” Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed before starting his reply to Dumbledore.

 

_‘Mr Dumbledore,_

_Enclosed is my old wand. I got a new one._

_Werewolves cannot own property therefore I had Gringotts organise their sale… take it up with them if you don’t like it._

_I’m not a monster. I am a teenage, male, wizard, who is also a werewolf. And I will never hate what I am._

_My friends have been informed of why I left and they agree with my discission. I will continue to write to anyone I want to… you can’t stop me._

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

After staring at the wall for a long moment Harry got off his bed and headed to the desk where his old wand lay, he’d just picked up half of it when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find one of the hotel staff with his lunch, Harry tipped the woman well and decided to send the letter before he started eating. He packed the two halves of his holly and phoenix wand into an envelope, he addressed it, copied the letter and shoved the original into the envelope. With a deep breath Harry dropped the envelope into the mailbox and closed the lid.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Two days later Harry had booked a hotel room in New York and checked out the train schedule – it was only an hour long ride on the train and he was curious if a mundane train was similar to the Hogwarts Express. He checked out of the hotel and left a tip on the bed with a note saying thankyou for the cleaners.

 

Harry much preferred the train he caught to New York from the Hogwarts Express, it was a much smoother ride, faster and much more comfortable and modern. He spent the train ride watching an episode of Criminal Minds and listening to a few songs, Harry caught a taxi through the city to his hotel and headed to the reception desk with a polite smile.

 

“Hello, I have a suite booked?” Harry said as he reached the desk.

 

The woman behind the desk looked up at him and nodded. “Yes sir, what name is that under?”

 

“Harrison Jones,” She tapped at the computer for a moment and then smiled at him.

 

“Room 30D, and how will you be paying?” He passed over his white credit card and she scanned a copy of it and passed it back. “Do you have any other luggage sir?”

 

“No, just this,” He grinned. “I plan to go shopping while I’m here,” She passed him an electrical key card.

 

“Enjoy your stay with us, if you need anything at all just call down,”

 

Harry nodded and made his way to the elevator, catching it to the thirtieth floor and let himself into the luxurious room. “Nice,” He murmured and put his computer bag on the desk in the main room and dropped his backpack on the floor beside the couch before going exploring.

 

He walked into the bathroom and stopped dead. There was a spa. _‘Fuck it,’_ He thought and stripped off as water filled the large tub. The next few hours Harry just enjoyed the hot water and relaxed, topping up the hot water as it grew cooler.

 

Eventually he climbed out and dried off, muscles loose and relaxed from the soak in the hot water. Harry hummed to himself as he pulled on a pair of briefs and a soft t-shirt; he grabbed his laptop and made his way over to the couch, collapsing with pleased sigh.

 

He pulled up several tabs and spent a couple of hours pulling up information about what he could do while he was in New York. He made a tentative list of places he wanted to visit and also booked several Broadway tickets for various shows including RENT, Mama Mia and Wicked.

 

Harry checked his watch, 2pm, and pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, he grabbed his backpack and shoved his feet into shoes and socks. He left the hotel room and made sure that the key card was safely in his wallet before hailing a taxi.

 

“Hey, I’m going to… (dfghjjhgfdd),”

 

The Indian man nodded his turbaned covered head and looked at Harry in the mirror. “New to the city?” He asked voice lightly accented.

 

“Yeah, new to the country actually,” He grinned. “Got any suggestions on where to visit?”

 

He nodded thoughtfully. “I like the Zoo, and everyone should visit the Statue of Liberty at least once… also my children like the carousel in Central Park,”

 

“Huh, I hadn’t thought of going to the carousel,” Another twenty minutes of small talk and Harry was let out outside a tall office building, he took a deep breath and walked in. He checked the directory in the lobby and caught the elevator up forty floors and made his way into Jonathan Nichols Brokerage office.

 

The blonde receptionist looked him up and down and gave him a polite sneer. “Are you lost?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I’d like to see if Jonathan Nichols can see me,”

 

“I’m afraid not, he’s much too busy,” She simpered and Harry repressed the urge to punch her. “I’m sure you can find someone more downscale for your business,”

 

Ok, now he wanted to claw her.

 

Huh, that was a new thought… must be the werewolf inside him…

 

Harry grabbed his wallet out of his bag and pulled out his photo ID and his black credit card. “Go ask him if he has time for me today or if I should make an appointment for later this week?” She gaped at the card. “Now?” Harry prompted and she started.

 

“I – yes sir, right away,” And with that she scampered away down a hall and into an office, Harry rolled his eyes again but thought that he might have to buy a couple of good suits or at least some designer clothes so that when he went places like this they’d stop sneering at him. She came back looking flustered. “Mr Nichols will see you now,”

 

Harry followed her into the spacious office and took in the handsome man behind the large desk, he looked to be in his early forties. Harry stepped forward, ignoring the secretary and shook the older man’s hand with a small smile. “Mr Nichols, I’ve heard good things,”

 

He waved the secretary out and Harry into the chair across him. “From another client, Mr…?”

 

“No,” Harry smiled. “From my former account manager… at Gringotts in England. And it’s Harrison Jones,”

 

“Ah, well then Mr Jones, can I offer you a drink?”

 

“Just water thanks,” Harry watched him pour a glass of water with ice and two fingers of scotch over ice.

 

Nichols passed him the glass and sat back down. “So, Mr Jones. What can I do for you?”

 

“I have a lot of money. I’d like you to help me make it grow,”

 

Nichols nodded in understanding. “You require oaths?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes,” He said simply. “I plan on giving you control over ten million to start with and depending on how impressed I am with what you do we’ll talk more in six months.”

 

“My standard fee is 7% of whatever profit your money makes and a flat rate of forty thousand per year,”

 

Harry smiled coolly. “Take 10%, it’s what I offered my last account manager and it’s good motivation for you to make more for me,”

 

Nichols blinked at him before giving a toothy smile. “I think we’ll make a lot of money together,”

 

“That’s the point,” Harry agreed. “I’ll set up an account that you’ll have access to and if you could recommend a good law firm that knows of magic I’d be appreciative,” Harry tilted his head slightly. “Say a ten thousand finder fee,” Money _really_ wasn’t an issue and a excellent lawyer was what he needed… especially if Luna was right about him getting a ‘family’ soon… he’d need to be able to help take care of them.

 

Nichols clicked something on his computer and nodded to himself before looking at Harry. “Do you have plans for the rest of today?”

 

Harry grinned and shook his head. “I only got to New York this morning; I got nothing planned for the next two days,”

 

“How’d you like to meet a friend of mine?” He offered and Harry nodded.

 

“I like meeting new people,” He smiled.

 

Nichols led Harry down to the street with only a sharp word to the secretary saying that he’d be out for the rest of the day. They caught a taxi further into the CBD and Nichols escorted Harry into the glittering skyscraper, they caught the elevator up to the forty-fifth floor while Nichols explained about the law firm. “Jacobs, Kenser and Smythe was started just over sixty years ago by three friends, two wizards and a squib; they work in both worlds and only hire the best applicants, every mundane that ends up working for the firm gets an introduction into the magical world and if they don’t take it well then they get obliviated and don’t get offered a permanent position in the firm.” Harry nodded taking in the information. “My friend, Samantha King was made a partner in the firm last year, she’s a vicious, vindictive bitch when she’s after something, and she doesn’t like to lose.”

 

“Sounds like someone useful to have in your corner,”

 

Nichols nodded in agreement. “Oh yes, and she does pro-bono work with abuse victims of all types,” The elevator door opened and they stepped into a large, well decorated room, Nichols led the way over to a large desk manned by three women. “Could you tell Samantha King that Jonathan Nichols is here to see her?”

 

One of the young women picked up a phone and pressed the numbers to get the right extension, a quiet conversation and then she was leading them to a beautifully decorated office. A beautiful woman with dark red hair and intense grey eyes was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, she stood up with a smile and made her way over to them. “Jon, this is a nice surprise,” Samantha King said warmly, reaching out to pull the Broker into a tight hug. “And your friend?” She asked looking at Harry who held out his hand for her to shake.

 

“Sam, this is Harrison Jones, Mr Jones this is Samantha King,” She led them over to where a couple of leather couches were.

 

“So what brings you here?” She asked and Harry let Nichols speak first as he looked around curiously.

 

“Mr Jones contacted me earlier today to hire me and asked if I could suggest a lawyer for him, naturally I thought of you,” She eyed Harry thoughtfully for a moment but didn’t ask if he could afford her services which Harry liked.

 

“So what do you think you need me for?” Samantha asked.

 

“Well a contract between the two of us first, and for you to supervise the oaths Mr Nichols is going to swear to me,” Harry told her. “The rest I’d prefer to discuss once I’m covered by confidentiality oaths,”

 

“I charge six hundred an hour,”

 

“I’m not phased by that, I have plenty of money,”

 

Nichols nodded. “He’s giving me ten million to start with and depending on the next six months maybe more later,”

 

Thirty minutes later Harry was satisfied with the oaths sworn to him by both the lawyer and Broker and the contract between Harry and Jonathan Nichols was adapted from another already on file. Nichols left them alone and once he was gone Samantha turned to Harry. “So what do I need to know?”

 

“I’m a werewolf and my name was originally Harry James Potter,” She froze for a second and Harry gave her a cool smile. “So you understand why I need a good lawyer,”

 

“You’re here legally?”

 

“Yep, completely legal, I even had a Secret Service agent help me set up my bank account, and it was the Magical Ambassador Ryan Kennerly who organised my citizenship,” He explained. “Under no circumstances is my old name to be written down, I don’t want anyone being able to track me through it,”

 

Samantha nodded her understanding. “Understood,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry headed back to the hotel nearly two hours later, he nodded to several of the other guests but didn’t bother to say anything as he headed for his room. Once he was back there he pulled his mailbox, the ring binder labelled ‘Letters’ and a notebook and pen out of his bag.

 

He dropped his bag beside the couch and the items he’d pulled out of it onto the couch before moving over to the provided phone, pressing the number for the kitchen. “Hi, this is Harrison Jones in number 30D, I’d like to order the steak – well done –  with fries and salad… mushroom sauce thankyou, a large serving of your lasagne, a slice of the cheesecake and the chocolate box please, … a jug of coke please, … that’s all thanks,”

 

With his food ordered he kicked off his shoes and lay back on the couch, Harry opened the mailbox and pulled out the stack of mail and the two newspapers. He flicked through them and separated them into piles – friends, Order Members and unknown. Harry opened the first newspaper and scanned it, his letter had been printed on the front page, the rest of the paper had quite a few different articles about the werewolf laws and how other countries treated their werewolves compared to the British Isles. Harry tossed it aside and picked up the next one, responses to his letter, more articles about werewolves both good and bad; he rolled his eyes and tossed that newspaper too.

 

“Morons,” He muttered uncharitably and reached for the first letter from a friend.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I’m so glad the D.A. is still going to happening. I’ve got a couple of good healing spells that I’ll share with Hermione for it and I also anonymously ordered a hundred vials of blood replenisher which I plan on sharing…_

_I got a laugh-o-dil and a Black Star Flower, the Black Star attracts flower fairies._

_It’s cool that you got a new wand too, do you use a wand holster?_

_*Smile* I told my gran that Moody walked past you in Diagon and she full on cackled and fire-called him to tell him. I could hear him cursing through the fire, it was very funny to listen to him rant._

_Do you need me to send you anything?_

_Neville’_

Harry smiled at that and wished he could have seen Moody’s face, he opened the next letter.

 

_‘Hey mate,_

_Nice howler! It came during a Order meeting here at the Burrow yesterday and the look on mum’s face was amazing! Well done!_

_I totally agree with what you said about Ginny and you’re my best friend too._

_The twins and I got together with Bill and Charlie and dragged dad with us and gave him the reasons we thought that the house should go under the Fidelius… and he agreed with us! So we over ruled mum and Bill set up the wards today… no one outside the direct family knows who the secret keeper is and we plan to keep it that way._

_I thought about what you said about Dobby and I sent him a letter and asked him if he’d be willing to bond with me and he said no because he’s waiting for you to ask him to work for you but he sent another elf named Lissy and she bonded to me. Mum’s not happy but I think it was a great idea. Lissy has agreed that if the Deatheaters come after any of us that she’ll pop us away if she can._

_Also about the house elves - I was thinking of asking Hogwarts’ elves to make sure the students are safe. Too many of the younger years get hurt in the halls and I wouldn’t put it passed the Deatheaters to attack during a Hogsmeade weekend. And the elves if they were aware of the risk could help save the students._

_What’s your new wand like? Does it work better for you then the old one?_

_I’ll ask Katie and Madam Hooch for advice when I get to Hogwarts about Quidditch._

_Knight to B4._

_Ron’_

 

It was good that Ron had taken his advice and hadn’t reacted badly to the howler Harry had sent his mother, it was really good the house was now under the Fidelius and that Ron had a house elf to help protect him. It was a good idea to ask the Hogwarts elves to keep an eye on the students. And when he got settled somewhere, he’d have to think seriously about sending for Dobby.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I was angry with your suggestion but then I sent a letter to Dobby and after several hours of questions he finally got through to me. Without being bonded to someone Winky was slowly dying. She needed the magic that being bound gave to her, it’s only been a couple of hours but she’s doing much better. I’ve given her a wardrobe full of clothes and the only way that she’d accept then was when I told her that I would not allow someone who was to represent me to wear anything at would put me in a bad light… she accepted that. We also negotiated for her to accept five sickles a week and for me to provide her with sleeping arrangements, a blanket, pillow, food and my magic. We also agreed that any clothes I give her from now on won’t count as a dismissal unless I say so. She agreed that she’ll get my parents to safety if things go badly…_

_Good ideas for the D.A., I’ve ordered a stack of books on battle magic and healing and several other topics and I’ve started drawing up a schedule for the D.A. too._

_Not much is happening here, the Order keep popping by every now and then and asking if I’ve heard from you… but I’ve got a bottomless bag which I keep my emergency supplies in and your letters. If anything happens I can leave the house here and never return… I won’t be happy to but I can do it._

_My summer’s wand rights were granted yesterday… Madam Bones granted them to all Muggleborns, so at least now we have a chance if the Deatheaters come. I’ve started sending letters to all the muggleborn families I know of, telling them about how to get wards, what they cost, which countries will take us (and who to ask for at the embassies)._

_How is your new wand? Why did you need a new one?_

_Anything interesting you can tell me?_

_Love Hermione’_

 

The next letter was from his soon to be sister.

 

_‘Hello Brother,_

_My birthday is October 19 th, I will be sixteen._

_My favourite colour is light blue._

_And my favourite book is_ _Alice_ _in Wonderland –_ _Alice_ _was my grandmother._

_My questions to you are – What is your favourite colour? What is your favourite book? What is your favourite band or singer?_

_Love Luna’_

Harry stared at the line that said the Alice was Luna’s grandmother and he shook his head with a smile, of course she was related to Alice from Wonderland, he made a mental note to pick up a copy for himself.

 

_‘Hello Harrikins,_

_Nice Howler… The look on mums face was amazing. And dad had several pointed questions for Ginny after it…_

_Dad over ruled mum and now the house is under the Fidelius._

_And Ron got a house elf… now where did he get that idea from?_

_Gred and Forge’_

 

Harry smiled, good, he hoped Ginny would stop writing to him now. That was the last one from the friend pile so Harry moved on to the ‘unknown’ pile.

 

_‘Hey Harry,_

_Good to hear from you! Denis and I are really glad you’re safe._

_Here are the photo’s you asked for. I hope you like them._

_Dad read the letter from Hermione and he thinks it’s too dangerous here in_ _England_ _so he went to the Australian Embassy and talked to the magical Ambassador and we’re leaving tomorrow._

_Wish us luck!_

_Colin and Denis Creevy’_

Harry smiled as he looked through the photos, there were some good shots of him and his friends, Harry put them to the side to copy them later.

 

He flicked through the rest of the unknown pile and separated them into ‘letters to keep’ and the throw away piles. He sighed and moved to open the first one of the ‘Order’ pile when there was a knock on the door and Harry opened it to find his dinner. He gave the man who delivered it a twenty dollar tip and hungrily started eating.

 

When he was finished he started on the letters from the Order members, most he didn’t look twice at but the one from Moody had him snickering.

 

_‘Potter,_

_You were that blond bastard who was walking out of Gringotts when we were walking in weren’t you?_

_I knew I should have stopped you._

_Good work in escaping as fast as you did kid. You did well._

_Don’t suppose you want to tell me where you are do you? It’ll save me a lot of time tracking you down._

_Moody’_

 

He snickered again and made a mental note to send his friends a copy of the note.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_It was reckless and stupid of you to snap your wand like that! It was a powerful weapon against Voldemort to have his brother-wand and because of one impulsive moment you have ruined that…_

_Clearly the darkness inside you is growing… it is a shame you are not somewhere I can help you with that… if only you would tell me where you were… I only want to help you Harry._

_And I can’t do that if you won’t let me._

_It was also cruel of you to send Molly a howler like that. It embarrassed her terribly…_

_Do not give in to the darkness inside you my boy. Do not let the monster in you grow strong… Professor Snape has agreed to brew you the Wolfsbane potion… you must take it Harry otherwise the monster lurking inside you will take hold fully and then nothing can save you…_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore’_

“Oh go fuck a goat you old bastard,” He sighed and tossed the letter aside, he let his head thump against the back of the couch. “Gods I hate him…”

 

Harry reached down to grabbed his notebook and pen and started his replies back to his friends.

 

_‘Hey Ron,_

_Could help sending the howler, thought your mum needed a dose of her own medicine and I pissed she sent me one…_

_I’m so glad your dad over ruled her about the Fidelius, you’ll all be much safer now._

_And congratulations on Lissy bonding with you! … I bet your room is really clean for the first time ever right? Great idea about the Hogwarts elves! I’m sure Dobby will help you organise them… once I get settled somewhere I’ll send for Dobby if he still wants to come but I’m travelling at the moment._

_I love my new wand, it works much better for me than the old one… which I snapped and sent to Dumbles… anyway, apparently when someone becomes a werewolf or vampire it changes their magical core and most of us need to get new wands because our old ones fight against the change…_

_I hadn’t even thought about asking Madam Hooch… didn’t she used to play professionally?_

_I got a lawyer today, she’s really good… I don’t really need her just yet but with Dumbledore hunting me I figure better safe than sorry._

_Caught a muggle train for the first time today too… much better than the Hogwarts express – and better food…_

_Hey, your birthday is coming up in a little over a week… what do you want for it?_

_Pawn to A2_

_Harry’_

 

Harry put it aside to put in the twins’ envelope later.

 

_‘Dear Hermione,_

_I’m really glad you listened to Dobby and that you’ve got Winky to help you now, it much be a relief to know that your parents will be safe. Ron has some good ideas about the Hogwarts elves, you should talk to him about it._

_My new wand is amazing! I love it… it works much better for me than the old one… which I snapped and sent to Dumbles… anyway, apparently when someone becomes a werewolf or vampire it changes their magical core and most of us need to get new wands because our old ones fight against the change…_

_I got a lawyer today, from what I’m told she’s really vicious but with Dumbles hunting for me I’ll need a lawyer like that soon than later._

_And I caught a muggle train for the first time today! Much better than the Hogwarts Express…_

_Colin sent me pictures of us and he said that his dad read the letter you sent him and they’re leaving for_ _Australia_ _… you did good, that’s at least one family you’ve saved. I’ll make you and Ron copies of the photos and send them with my next letter._

_…I sent Mrs Weasley a howler… she got it during a Order meeting… I regret nothing._

_I’ve narrowed down where I’m going to live to three different places… so I’m travelling between them at the moment trying to work out which one I like more. But given that the full moon is in eight days I think I’ll stay where I am until after that, there’s a werewolf reserve not far from where I’m staying so I’ll spend the full moon there. I plan to visit it in the next few days to find out what to expect for my first change._

_Of course you already have a schedule started…_

_I’ve brought a lot of interesting things both magical and muggle – (or mundane as they call it here) I’m thinking of just sending Ron a bunch of sweets for his birthday, what are you getting him?_

_I’ve been getting flashes of memory from Greyback’s life… he really was a monster, he deliberately targeted children to infect…_

_Love Harry’_

 

Harry smiled to himself as he started the next one.

 

_‘Dear Devil Twins,_

_…I regret nothing._

_…And you can’t make me…_

_It’s good your dad overruled your mum about the wards, it must be a relief to know that your house is safe now._

_Caught my first muggle train today… I liked it, it was better than the Hogwarts Express by far…_

_Harry’_

Harry put it with Ron and Hermione’s before moving onto the next letter.

 

_‘Hello Sister,_

_…of course you’re related to_ _Alice_ _… are you related to any other well known ‘fictional’ people?_

_My favourite colour is dark green._

_My favourite book is_ _Treasure Island_ _._

_My favourite band is a toss up between Shinedown, Nickleback and Daughtry._

_My questions for you are – what is your favourite food? What is your favourite subject? And what is your favourite band/singer?_

_Love Harry’_

Harry smirked to himself and quickly wrote a reply to Moody.

 

_‘Moody,_

_Yes, yes that was me. I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you and Kingsley Shaklebolt walking towards me but you just kept going and ten minutes after that I was safely away…_

_No, I won’t make this easy for you, I’ll never return to_ _Britain_ _. Fight your own damn war. And even if I killed Voldemort for you lot of ungrateful lot I’d be executed for it because it’s an automatic death sentence for a werewolf to kill a wizard… yeah… fuck that._

_All I can say is – CONSTANT VIGELANCE!!!_

_*snicker*_

_Harry J. Potter’_

 

Harry finished writing the rest of his letters and after some deliberation didn’t reply to Dumbledore, the old man had nothing to say that Harry wanted to hear and everytime Harry replied to him it gave the meddler hope that Harry could be swayed to his side.

 

He sent off the last letter and moved to the balcony attached to his room, Harry leaned on the railing and looked over the glittering lights of the city. It was beautiful.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry spent just over a week in New York, exploring the mundane aspects of the city and the magical district as he went. He brought a cell phone (magically enhanced and on the best magical network) and gave the number to his lawyer and Broker and delivered the ten thousand to Nichols. He also brought seven magically enhanced iPods that charged themselves on ambient magic and loaded them with thousands of different songs from Miley Cyrus to Linkin Park to Michael Bubblé to The Weird Sisters and everything in between. Apparently they were popular in nearly every magical society except for the more conservative European ones. He sent them (along with several sets of headphones) to each of his friends and kept one for himself, keeping his mundane one for if his new one broke.

 

On day six of his stay in New York Harry made his way to the Werewolf Safe Grounds, he needed to know what to expect come the full moon. Harry looked up at the non-descript warehouse and after taking several deep breaths Harry squared his shoulders and walked through the front door, he looked around taking in the sight and scent of several werewolves lounging around the lobby, one stern looking man approached Harry and the teen could feel how dominant the older man was.

 

“Can I help you kid?” He asked voice a deep rumble and Harry nodded.

 

“Yeah,” He said meeting the man’s eyes. “My first full moon is in two days, I’d like to know what to expect,”

 

After studying Harry for a long moment he nodded. “Mac Collins, come into my office,” Once they were sitting down he relaxed a little. “So what’s your name and how old are you?”

 

“Harrison Jones and I’m sixteen in September,” Harry watched as Mac looked pained and closed his eyes.

 

“Shit,” He muttered before opening his eyes and focusing on Harry. “Who turned you and did you want it?”

 

Harry frown at that. “No I didn’t want this but I like the benefits so far and I don’t want to answer the other question,”

 

“Kid, any of us who turns a underaged kid, especially against their will, is to be tried,” He explained and Harry drummed his fingers on his knees. “We need to know who did this so we can start his trial,”

 

“…He’s dead,” Harry said finally. “I killed him after he bit me,”

 

Mac stared at him in silence for a long moment and Harry met his gaze squarely, he would never regret killing Greyback. “…Ok,” He nodded. “That probably would have been his sentence anyway, do you need counselling? Because we can organise that,”

 

“He was a murderer and a rapist and I don’t regret anything… especially since I’ve been getting flashes of his memory,” Mac gave him (pardon the pun) a wolfish smile at his words.

 

“Good, you got parents or guardians?”

 

“No, I’m emancipated,”

 

“You any other sort of magical other than being a lycan now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Wizard, wand and all,”

 

Mac nodded in return. “Right, that means you’ll probably have more control over yourself than another newly turned. Here’s what’s gonna happen on the full moon, you’re going to get a – well, cell is probably the most apt word for it, anyway, you get a locked room to yourself and someone will let you out once the sun rises,” Mac leaned forward. “The change? It _hurts_. You’re going to want to die during your first change, your bones break and stretch, your muscles snap and reform… it does get better but the first couple years of changes? They hurt like hell.” Harry swallowed at that and nodded his understanding. “Moon rise on Thursday is at 6:23pm, you should try to be here an hour before that. I suggest you bring a change of clothes and – I know this sounds gross as a human but you’ll want to bring some raw meat with you,”

 

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “Seriously?” He asked with a wince and Mac chuckled.

 

“Yeah kid, trust me, you’ll want it during the night,”

 

“Ugg,” Harry muttered but nodded reluctantly. “Yeah ok, change of clothes, raw meat, be here by 5:30pm, anything else I need to know?”

 

Mac regarded Harry for a moment. “Yeah, for your first couple of changes you’ll stay in isolation during the full moon, after that we’ll start introducing you to others once shifted, eventually including humans, so you’ll know how dangerous you are during the change,” Mac explained and Harry nodded his understanding. “I also suggest attending the control classes that all the Safe Grounds hold,”

 

“Ok,” He agreed. “Do I need to pay anything?”

 

Mac nodded. “A donation of whatever you can afford, the money goes to paying the staff, the building is leased for 99 years from the government,”

 

“Understood, anything else?”

 

“Nope, see ya Thursday kid,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

The next day and a half had Harry’s stomach twisted into knots with fear for what the moonrise would bring. Mac’s description of the change had Harry freaking out inside his head and everytime his thoughts hit on the fact that he was going to go through an agonising experience his heart would race and his palms would sweat.

 

He opened his mailbox to find a letters from his friends as well as one from Dumbledore that included a large vial of what was labelled ‘Wolfsbane’. He tucked the vial into his normal backpack and left the letters for when he got back the next day.

 

Harry took a long shower trying to sooth his nerves and the strange prickling under his skin before he grabbed the two packs of steaks out of his fridge, the plastic container he’d brought for drinking out of once he was changed, a soft woollen blanket, a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash and shoved them and a change of clothes and shoes into the mundane backpack he’d brought just in case he decided to chew it or something. He took a deep breath and double checked he had everything and that the vial was secure, Harry tossed his wallet on the bed after pulling out the cash inside it and tucking it into his pocket, his phone and iPod also went onto the bed and his magical bag was shoved into the closet with anti-theft charms layered on everything. As he left the room, tucking his keycard into a side pocket of his bag, he hooked the ‘Do-Not-Disturb’ sign on the door handle.

 

It took a moment for him to make himself walk down the hall to the elevator and then he was in a taxi heading to the Safe Grounds, his heart pounding in his chest as he got closer and closer to where he’d spend his first full moon. Once there he paid the taxi driver and looked at the building for a long moment, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and entered the building.

 

Almost as soon as he walked in Mac was suddenly beside him with a hand on Harry’s shoulder guiding him away from the crowd of werewolves in the lobby area and into his office. “Glad you made it kid,” He said as he steered Harry through his door and into one of the guest chairs. “How you feeling?”

 

“Scared, freaked out, under my skin is itching and it’s driving me mad,” Harry blurted out and Mac nodded understandably.

 

“You’re feeling the pull of the moon, you’ll get used to it,” Mac informed him and Harry latched on to the explanation, it was a relief to know it wasn’t in his head. “And I’d be worried if you weren’t scared, but you’ll be fine,”

 

Harry reluctantly nodded, he didn’t quite believe the older werewolf but he wasn’t going to argue the point. He rummaged in his bag for the vial of Wolfsbane and passed it over to Mac. “A meddling bastard sent me this, it the Wolfsbane potion, supposedly it helps with controlling yourself during the full moon… but I don’t trust him or his potion master so I thought I better ask before…”

 

Harry trailed off as Mac’s lips drew back in a silent snarl and when he spoke his deep voice was a growl. “You did the right thing, this potion is poison to us,” Harry blinked at him silently in horror, a poison? Dumbledore had sent him a poison? “It strips our will power,” He uncorked the vial and took a deep sniff of it. “This one is two potions mixed into one,” Another sniff before he corked it again. “The other one is a mild control potion, makes you more susceptible to the words of the one who’s blood is in the potion,” He met Harry’s eyes. “Do you mind if I – dispose of this?”

 

“Take it,” Harry said shaking his head. “I never want to see it again,” He paused and then hesitantly asked. “How is it a poison? It’s just I met a werewolf who has been taking the potion since he was a teenager and he’s in his late thirties now,”

 

Mac leaned back in his seat and sighed. “Did he have scars? Bad ones?”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded.

 

“It suppresses our healing factor and the aconite – the wolfsbane plant – damages us mentally, prolonged use makes it impossible to have any control over shifting forms and those who use it give up our third form, the more natural looking wolf form,” Harry stared at the vial on the desk in horror. “And if they ever go off the potion after prolonged use, even for just one moon, they go feral, and because of that the ones who used it only live a mortal lifetime, they never become lycans, become immortal,”

 

“Fucking hell,” Harry said slumping back in his seat, he scrubbed his hand through his hair. “There is no way I’ll put that poison in me,” He shook his head. “Fuck,”

 

Mac nodded his understanding of Harry’s reaction. “Yeah most people react like that when we tell them about it,” He checked his watch and winced at the time. “Right thirty minutes to moon rise, let’s get you to your cell,”

 

Harry followed him down a hall to another one that was lined in doors, Mac pulled open the first one and Harry took in the gunmetal-grey locker in one corner, the sink and toilet on one wall, the full length mirror on the back wall, the clock embedded in the wall above the door and the box of what looked like dog toys. “Dog toys?”

 

“You’ll get bored,” Mac said sagely. “The form you’re shifting into is the more natural looking wolf, the half-shift takes work to learn, this one is the one that comes naturally,” He nodded to the locker. “Store your things in the locker, it, the toilet and sink, along with the door and mirror are spelled so you can’t break them while you’re shifted,” Harry nodded, it was a good idea. “You bring meat with you?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry pulled the two packets of steaks out of his bag.

 

“Get them out of the plastic and stick them on the sink,” He checked his watch again and cursed quietly. “The door will unlock at seven am,” He turned to leave and paused looking back at Harry. “You’ll want to strip if you don’t want to destroy your clothes, good luck,” And with that he left, shutting the door behind him the lock clicking shut as it did.

 

Harry looked around again, he pulled the steaks out of the plastic trays and lined all eight of them up along the bench attached to the sink, he filled the container he’d brought with water from the tap and put it in one of the corners with a sticking charm on the bottom of it so he couldn’t knock it over. Harry hesitated but shook his head and started stripping out of his clothes and putting them in the locker along with his bag and wand.

 

After draping the blanket around his shoulders Harry walked barefoot over to the box of dog toys and looked through it. He lined the toys on the ground and picked up a tennis ball, Harry weighed it in his hand for a moment before he tossed it at the opposite wall, catching it on the bounce back. Harry sat against the wall, the blanket under his arse and back, he threw and caught the ball repetitively as he watched the clock tick down to moon rise.

 

At six twenty Harry stood and folded his blanket, stored it in the locker and watched the last three minutes tick away until he could feel the moon. There was a split second moment that seemed to last forever when Harry could feel the moon, could feel the magic of it… and then the change hit him and he screamed and screamed as his bones shifted, his skull took on a new shape, his muscles and organs shifted and changed, his voice changed into a howl of agony as his skin changed and shrank and stretched, as fur erupted all over, as his hands and feet changed into clawed paws, as his spine lengthened into a bushy tail.

 

When he became aware of anything other than the pain he was lying on his side panting and his body felt weird but right, the moon felt like it was singing to him, he could feel the power of the moon in his bones, in his very core… and it felt _good_.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

  
 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five – Forever Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. – Just a short one, yes I know it’s much shorter than the one before it… but enjoy it anyway.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

**_ Chapter Five – Forever Changed _ **

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one."   
— [C.S. Lewis](http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/1069006.C_S_Lewis)

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry slowly stood on all four paws after a couple of shaky tries and stretched his new body out, the pain fading to a dull ache that disappeared quickly. His tongue came out to swipe around his muzzle and he looked around with his new eyes. _‘Huh,’_ He thought to himself as he sniffed around the room. _‘I thought that canines saw in grey scale,’_ The colours were all brighter, more vibrant and everything was enhanced with the scents he could pick up, it was a whole new world to explore and – _‘Oh, the meat smell really tasty,’_

 

Harry padded over to the sink and pulled one of the steaks down, it was gone in a bite, two more quickly followed, Harry licked around his muzzle again catching a bit of blood as he did. He nosed around the toys for a moment before motion caught his attention and he whirled on it with a snarl, teeth bared and ready to bite and tear into the intruder.

 

His mouth closed slowly as he took in the sight of the wolf before him, Harry tilted his head to the side and studied the wolf intently. Black fur, where the light shined on it a slightly red highlight, bright green/golden eyes and he was _big._ Bigger than he was in human form, broad shoulders and built for power and speed and at the thought of speed he suddenly wanted to run, to test out his new form.

 

He whined dejectedly at the knowledge that he couldn’t run and studied himself for a while longer before he went over to the toys and started chewing on a solid cricket ball, it was an interesting taste, he liked it.

 

Eventually Harry headed over to the sink and ate the rest of his steaks and could have happily eaten more, he headed over to his water and it tasted amazing. He hoped his senses stayed this ramped up, the world was amazing seen through these new senses.

 

After several hours of playing and prowling around the room Harry curled up and put his head down, he was bored. He sighed gustily and closed his eyes, he was lonely.

 

The next thing he knew his back was arching from the pain and he was howling in agony which ended in a scream as the shift reversed. Harry collapsed on the ground, panting and whimpering until the pain faded away with his healing factor, he lay there a little longer before he shoved himself to his feet and staggered over to the sink and splashed water over his face and through his hair.

 

The remembrance of the sheer agony of the change was one of the worst things he’d ever felt, second only to being held under the Cruciatus duelled with how he’d seen the world last night and Harry rolled his shoulders back and stretched gingerly, his back popping satisfyingly. Harry looked around the room and took in the newly bright, vibrant colours, better than he’d seen before moon rise last night, a delighted smile grew on his face as he took that in, a deep breath through his nose had him automatically cataloguing every scent in the room and it was amazing. His senses had had nothing on what they were now and it was fantastic. He laughed brightly and pushed away from the sink, he headed to the locker and pulled out his fresh clothes.

 

Harry looked up at the clock as he laced up his shoes, 6:43am, fifteen minutes until the door unlocked. His stomach rumbled hungrily and Harry pulled out his toothbrush and other assorted mouth cleaning things and started scrubbing his teeth and tongue, he gargled with a diluted mouthful of the mouthwash. Harry packed his things back into the backpack and sat against the wall as he waited for seven am. Harry counted the money he had on him, $452, Harry separated out $350 and put them in two different pockets, he’d use the hundred to buy a huge breakfast and to get back to his hotel and the $350 would go to the Safe Grounds.

 

His sharp ears heard a click in the door and Harry stood to check the door, unlocked. Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and headed out joining the steady stream of werewolves leaving their cells. One strong looking black woman nudged her shoulder against his and gave him a smile. “First full moon sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and smiled back. “I thought my senses were ramped up before last night but this…” He shook his head. “It’s amazing,”

 

She nodded understandingly. “Yeah, and they stay this strong now, actually they get stronger as you go through more moons,” She split off from him when they got to the lobby and he waved goodbye to her.

 

Harry spotted Mac standing by one wall, watching the werewolves leave and mingle and headed over to him. Mac gave him a once over. “How was it?” He asked and Harry grinned at him.

 

“It was the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” Harry told him then frowned. “And one of the worst too but…”

 

Mac nodded. “No one can explain the change to someone who’s never experienced it before but best and worst works well,” Harry smiled and fished the $350 out of his pocket to hand over.

 

“You said a donation? Thankyou for the room,”

 

Mac tucked the money away without counting it. “You stickin’ around New York?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I like it here but I think I want to live somewhere warm, I’ll be visiting though, this city is amazing,”

 

“Come back whenever you need kid,” Mac instructed firmly and passed him a business card with his name and number on it. “Call me if you need anything,”

 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled and ducked out the door, Harry blinked at the line of taxi’s outside the building but shrugged and got in the first one. “Morning, can you take me to the closest good diner? I’m starving,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Several heaped plates of food later and Harry was back at his hotel, a long, hot spa and then he flopped into the bed and slept the next eleven hours. When he woke up Harry ordered several dinner dishes and deserts and devoured them happily.

 

When he was done with dinner Harry checked his phone, no messages, and put in his head phones Daughtry’s ‘Its Not Over’ came on and Harry sang along quietly as he opened his mailbox and started going over the letters he’d received, starting with Ron’s.

_‘Hey Harry,_

_This music thing is amazing! I had no idea that there was so many different types of music. I really like Rascal Flatts, Matchbox Twenty and Bastille. And ABBA._

_Dad filed for Wand Rights for me and Ginny yesterday, they got approved right away so the twins and I have been practicing duelling, well actually fighting dirty, the twins have a_ lot _of nasty spells and they’re happily teaching me. Bill is going to start helping us too and I asked dad if Neville and Luna could come over to practice and he said he’d think about it. Hermione is coming over to stay for the last two weeks of Summer and we’ve been exchanging spell ideas, Neville too. Charlie has gone back to_ _Romania_ _so at least that’s one Weasley safe._

_I sent McGonagall a letter a couple of days ago, you getting bitten got me thinking. I want to become an Animagus. She’s sent me a bunch of books and her notes and she’s willing to tutor me if I’m willing to work hard. Before this I was really lazy but I’m teaching myself not to be. The twins and I are also practicing running and dodging… they have really good aim…_

_Lissy is driving mum mad. It’s hilarious! Everytime mum tries to go clean something Lissy already has, everytime she wants to cook something Lissy has done all the prep for it… Lissy told me that she has added house elf wards to the house and land and tracking and monitoring charms to all of us. I’ve asked her not to let anyone find these letters so I don’t have to worry about that._

_Your first full moon is tomorrow night… be safe ok?_

_And I don’t care what you send me, you already sent me this awesome music player mate._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron’_

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully, becoming an animagus would be good for Ron and he was glad that they were practicing fighting. He opened the next one.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Good luck with your first full moon._

_I was thinking of inviting some of the D.A. over for summer practice at my house, we have some really lethal wards so everyone will be safe here. Gran agrees it’s a good idea and has organised for several old friends of hers to come help us including Madeye Moody, they’re all under oaths not to talk about it at all. Ron, Hermione and I have been exchanging spells ideas and going over schedules for the D.A. and on Ron’s advice I’ve started running to build up my stamina._

_I really like the music player and I showed Gran and she thinks it’s amazing. She wants one too, if I send you some money could you buy one for Gran and fill it with music? She likes most of what you put on mine but not the ‘Dance’ music… she likes Eminem which is weird but go figure…_

_I have to go, I’ve got potions tutoring but I hope you’re safe._

_Neville’_

“Huh,” Harry said surprised. “I did not expect that,” He had thought that all old people hated rap music.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I hope the full moon goes well and I’d really like a description of it if possible._

_Harry, I did something wrong. I confounded my parents into signing an emancipation form and into transferring half a million into my bank account, with more regular deposits each month… My emancipation was approved today and I’ve been searching for a flat. Harry, I did this the day I got my wand rights. Please tell me I’m not a monster for doing this._

_I love the music player and the fact that it charges itself on my magic! Very clever. Are there other electronics that are magically enhanced? Can you make me a list? And if I send you money could you buy me what I need and send it to me?_

_Ron and I have been writing to Neville, exchanging spell ideas and going over the D.A. schedules, we thing we have a pretty solid plan happening. I can’t believe I’m writing this but I’ve taken Ron’s advice and I’ve started running… I am distressingly unfit…_

_Also Ginny has been writing to me… she’s driving me insane with her whining about you becoming a werewolf and therefore she can’t marry you any more… and I’m going to punch her when I see her next._

_I’ve agreed to spend the last two weeks with Ron at the Burrow but I’ll leave if Molly starts being a harridan. Food is always a good plan for gifts for Ron._

_Winky is working out well here with me and she is looking much better and happier. She’s taken up drawing, she’s not bad._

_Be safe Harry,_

_Love Hermione’_

Harry paused at that, he wouldn’t have thought that Hermione could force her parents to do that but he understood why she had. From everything she’d told him her parents were unloving, uncaring and only cared for their social standing.

 

_‘Hello Brother,_

_How was your first full moon? I have decided that when I come to you as your sister I’ll take your name, it that’s ok with you._

_I’m thoroughly enjoying the music player, I like The Darkness, OneRepublic, Taylor Swift and the Bare Naked Ladies. Very entertaining._

_I’ll be training with Neville and the other in the D.A. soon, he just has to ask first._

_Your favourite play? And foods?_

_Your sister,_

_Luna’_

There was something special about Luna, she was utterly unique and wonderful.

 

_‘Hello Harrikins,_

_We love the music players, very nice._

_We’ve started training with Ron, he’s doing well, quite vicious really. Which is a good thing._

_We’ve decided not to move out until next year and we love your idea for a stall. We applied for permission for both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. We got permission for all Hogsmeade weekends and Mondays beside the Three Broomsticks and every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday from 10am to 5pm at Diagon next to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Wish us luck!_

_We’re working on spell resistant clothing at the moment… and we really like the idea of making spell balls… we’ve got some nasty ones on the go._

_Good luck with the full moon!_

_Gred and Forge’_

 

Harry felt a warm glow in his chest at the twins taking his advice.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_You were the best Defence Teacher we ever had. We’re sorry that you had to leave_ _Britain_ _but we hope you live a long fruitful life. We read the letter you sent to the Daily Prophet and we’ll do you proud. We promise. We’re going to miss you and one day we hope that we can change the laws so that we’ll see you again._

_Is the D.A. continuing this year? Because we want it to._

_Good luck Professor Potter,_

_The Defence Association_

_Susan Bones_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Justin Finch-Fletchey_

_Su Li_

_Zachariah Smith_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Stephan Cornfoot_

_Wayne Hopkins_

_Megan Jones_

_Cho Chang’_

The list of names continued, listing each and every member of the D.A. except his closest friends and Harry felt tears prick at his eyes as he read it again, they has all signed the letter themselves. He was so glad they were going to keep training. He sighed and pulled open the one from Dumbledore.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_You must come back my boy, I can protect you from the Ministry and the Wizengamot I promise but you must return to us._

_I have included the Wolfsbane potion for you to take. You must take the potion. Please Harry, you have to drink that potion._

_You need my help to keep the darkness inside you at bay Harry. If you do not return I fear you will turn to the Dark, that the monster inside you will take hold and you will be lost to us…_

_Stay in the Light Harry._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts’_

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, the old bastard was insufferable. He put the letters to the side and switched on the TV watching two movies before he fell asleep during the third movie.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

When Harry woke he found that he’d somehow squirmed around during the night and his head was at the bottom of the bed, the covers twisted around him. Harry blinked quietly as he lay there for long moments before he pulled the covers off and staggered into the bathroom. A long shower and several grooming charms later Harry was making his way down to the breakfast buffet the hotel provided, his iPod going and he idly played Fruit Ninja on his phone as he started eating, he was still much hungrier than normal.

 

Harry left the buffet after eating his fill (many plates of food, thank god he could blame it on being a teenage male if anyone asked) and headed out to the magic district. He tapped along to the beat of his music as the taxi weaved through the city, it was a beautifully clear and wonderfully hot day. He tipped the driver well and headed into building that housed one of the entrances to the Magic District.

 

He stepped into the empty elevator and pressed 62442 (magic on a phone keypad), the elevator moved down with a jerk and when the door opened he stepped out into the open park, smiling as he took in the flower fairies flitting from one plant to another like butterflies.

 

An hour later he was walking into one of the MagiTech stores, he headed over to one of the workers. “Can I help you?” Asked the older man with infectious cheer and Harry couldn’t help grinning back at him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a friend back in England and she wants me to get a list with descriptions of as many electrical things that have been enhanced with magic as I can get her,” Harry told him. “And I’m interested in the information too,”

 

He nodded understandingly and started leading Harry around the store. “I’d head that England was stupid like that,”

 

“You have no idea,” Harry told him shaking his head in disgust.

 

“Right first up we’ve got our enhanced computers, desk tops, laptops and tablets, all are capable of only needing ambient magic to run, better storage capabilities and these-.” He pointed to a glass case that held something that looked like long USB sticks. “Let you access the MagiNet as well as the mundane internet for as long as your credit lasts and unlike the mundane providers you pay for month of use not how many gigabytes you use, it’s an unlimited amount; cell phones, they run on the magical net works, there are three, calls between magical numbers are free, so are text messages, like the MagiNet you pay for months, not how much you use it,” He moved onto the camera section. “Basically the same but they run on ambient magic and several of these models have a built in print mode. These tape recorders as basically the same as a mundane one except that they run on magic and record much longer. Actually everything here runs on ambient magic,” Harry nodded his understanding. “MP3’s, CD players, enhanced record players, speakers, printers – they need a special ink cartridge, it doesn’t run out but they’re not cheap; scanners,”

 

They moved over to the game consol section. “PlayStations, XBOX’s, Wii’s, handhelds, all work basically the same but much better graphics and there are some magically designed games that only work on these. TV’s, better qualities, sharper pictures and we can organise cable or satellite packages with the magical channels, DVD and BluRay players. Household appliances, vacuums that banish what they suck up the next time they get turned on. Personal grooming items, hair clippers, electric shaver, hairdryers, straighteners, curlers…”

 

“Wow,” Harry said as he was led into one of the offices.

 

“Yeah, basically everything the mundanes make we alter, except for some of the clued in companies which make versions for us anyway, also everything is much sturdier than the mundane versions and magical transport doesn’t hurt them” He tapped at the keyboard and the printer behind him whirled, when it finished he grabbed the sheets of paper, stapled them together and passed them to Harry. “Anything else I can help you with right now?”

 

Harry tucked it into his bag and shook his head. “No, I’ll just have a look around thanks,”

 

It was Ron’s birthday the next day and Harry had a selection of junk food to send him but the household appliances had him thinking, Harry grabbed a basket and headed over to that section and looked over the more novelty items. Finally he picked out a popcorn machine and an ‘electric’ shaver for Ron.

 

Hermione’s birthday was in September so he grabbed a hairdryer, straightener, curler to send to her then along with several products to use with them, he knew she was sensitive about her hair. Neville also got a shaver, Harry paid for them and slipped them into his bag before doing more shopping and spending most of the day in the park sipping cold drinks and eating ice-cream.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry got back to his hotel after sunset and ordered several large meals before he got stuck into replying to his letters.

 

_‘Hey Ron,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Glad you liked the iPod._ _J_

_The full moon was… interesting. It was both the best thing I’ve every experienced and the shear agony of the shift was second only to the Cruciatus. But everything is better now. Colours are brighter, more vibrant, I can see everything. My sense of smell is amazing – kinda gross at times but it’s all so interesting. And taste! Everything tastes more… I can taste all the nuances of flavours and it’s wonderful._

_I spent it in a – shelter that a older werewolf runs, I got my own room to change in and spent the night locked in that room with the raw steaks I brought with me and the dog toys they provided each room with. I scrubbed my teeth three times when I shifted back at moon set and gargled twice. The door unlocked automatically at_ _7am_ _and gods I was so hungry after it, my appetite has grown again and I’m enjoying food so much more now._

_An Animagus?! Wow. I bet you’ll either be a type of dog or a lion, because you’re loyal and really brave and both animals are very clever. I wonder if I can become one even though I’m a werewolf now… I’ll have to ask around._

_Spell practice with the twins? Boy are you brave! But good for you, also the dodging practice will help with quidditch too._

_I got a letter from the rest of the D.A. members saying that they supported me and they were hoping and looking forward to the D.A. continuing. I’m glad that they all want to continue with it…_

_The thing with Lissy and your mum is hilarious, I’d love to see it… Is she ok? I’ve been thinking about the howler I sent and maybe I was a bit harsh… I wasn’t wrong to do it but maybe it should have just been a normal letter… anyway give her a hug for me ok?_

_Enjoy your gifts!_

_Harry’_

He folded it up and put is aside to send with the twins.

 

_‘Hey Hermione,_

_I’m glad you liked the iPod. I went to a MagiTech store and got them to give me a list of the things they sell, list is included, just tell me what you want me to get._

_The full moon was… interesting. It was both the best thing I’ve every experienced and the shear agony of the shift was second only to the Cruciatus. But everything is better now. Colours are brighter, more vibrant, I can see everything. My sense of smell is amazing – kinda gross at times but it’s all so interesting. And taste! Everything tastes more… I can taste all the nuances of flavours and it’s wonderful._

_I spent it in a – shelter that a older werewolf runs, I got my own room to change in and spent the night locked in that room with the raw steaks I brought with me and the dog toys they provided each room with. I scrubbed my teeth three times when I shifted back at moon set and gargled twice. The door unlocked automatically at_ _7am_ _and gods I was so hungry after it, my appetite has grown again and I’m enjoying food so much more now._

_No, I don’t think you’re a monster. I think you’re a survivalist like me. What you did wasn’t right but it was understandable and it was smart. I think that if you do no lasting harm then I think that as long as you survive and don’t make a habit of it you’ll be fine._

_If you punch Ginny… can I get a copy of that memory? Or if you put her in her place some other way? As for staying with the Weasley’s, I totally understand about Mrs Weasley. Do you think that she’s way too focused on gender roles? Because that’s one thing that drove me mad when I spent any time with her and I hate the whole ‘women belong in the kitchen’ mentality and I can’t see you choosing to become a housewife and nothing more… the ‘barefoot and pregnant’ thing?... it irks me. I find it very irksome._

_I do like the word ‘irksome’ though… irksome…_

_Anyway I brought your’s and Ron’s and Neville’s birthday presents today… your’s isn’t books and I’ll send them to you just before you get on the train but you have to promise not to let Ginny use them…_

_I got a letter from the rest of the D.A. members saying that they supported me and they were hoping and looking forward to the D.A. continuing. I’m glad that they all want to continue with it…_

_Be safe,_

_Harry’_

 

Harry was about to start Neville’s when there was knock on the door and he opened it to find his room service, Harry tipped the girl and flicked on the TV to watch while he ate. When he was done with his mains he put his deserts in the fridge provided and went back to his letter writing.

 

_‘Hey Neville,_

_Glad you liked the iPod and I’d be happy to buy one for your Gran, it costs roughly the equivalent of six galleons. I’ll get one in the next day or so, just send me the money when you can._

_The full moon was… interesting. It was both the best thing I’ve every experienced and the shear agony of the shift was second only to the Cruciatus. But everything is better now. Colours are brighter, more vibrant, I can see everything. My sense of smell is amazing – kinda gross at times but it’s all so interesting. And taste! Everything tastes more… I can taste all the nuances of flavours and it’s wonderful._

_I spent it in a – shelter that a older werewolf runs, I got my own room to change in and spent the night locked in that room with the raw steaks I brought with me and the dog toys they provided each room with. I scrubbed my teeth three times when I shifted back at moon set and gargled twice. The door unlocked automatically at_ _7am_ _and gods I was so hungry after it, my appetite has grown again and I’m enjoying food so much more now._

_I spoke to someone who owns a plant shop here and they have several types of star flowers, you said that you got the black variation, would you like me to send you some of the other types for your birthday?_

_I think it’s an amazing idea for you to host the D.A. lessons at your place this summer. How goes the potion tutoring? A million times better than Snape? No, that has to be an understatement…_

_I got a letter from the rest of the D.A. members saying that they supported me and they were hoping and looking forward to the D.A. continuing. I’m glad that they all want to continue with it…_

_Be safe,_

_Harry’_

Harry got distracted by the TV as an episode of the Big Bang Theory came on and snickered happily as he watched it before starting his reply to Luna’s letter.

 

_‘Hello Sister,_

_It would be my honour to have you take my name._

_The full moon was… interesting. It was both the best thing I’ve every experienced and the shear agony of the shift was second only to the Cruciatus. But everything is better now. Colours are brighter, more vibrant, I can see everything. My sense of smell is amazing – kinda gross at times but it’s all so interesting. And taste! Everything tastes more… I can taste all the nuances of flavours and it’s wonderful._

_I spent it in a – shelter that a older werewolf runs, I got my own room to change in and spent the night locked in that room with the raw steaks I brought with me and the dog toys they provided each room with. I scrubbed my teeth three times when I shifted back at moon set and gargled twice. The door unlocked automatically at_ _7am_ _and gods I was so hungry after it, my appetite has grown again and I’m enjoying food so much more now._

_I got a letter from the rest of the D.A. members saying that they supported me and they were hoping and looking forward to the D.A. continuing. I’m glad that they all want to continue with it…_

_I’m really loving steak and pasta dishes at the moment. And my favourite play is split between Wicked and Rent… Oh and I’m really loving melons of all types… and cherries, I love cherries._

_Favourite flower and your best memory?_

_Love,_

_Your brother Harry’_

 

Harry folded it and started the next one.

 

_‘To the Devil Twins,_

_The full moon was… interesting. It was both the best thing I’ve every experienced and the shear agony of the shift was second only to the Cruciatus. But everything is better now. Colours are brighter, more vibrant, I can see everything. My sense of smell is amazing – kinda gross at times but it’s all so interesting. And taste! Everything tastes more… I can taste all the nuances of flavours and it’s wonderful._

_I spent it in a – shelter that a older werewolf runs, I got my own room to change in and spent the night locked in that room with the raw steaks I brought with me and the dog toys they provided each room with. I scrubbed my teeth three times when I shifted back at moon set and gargled twice. The door unlocked automatically at_ _7am_ _and gods I was so hungry after it, my appetite has grown again and I’m enjoying food so much more now._

_I’m glad to hear you got permission to have a stall in both Diagon and Hogsmeade, and spell resistant clothes sound like a really cool idea._

_Is Ron taking his training seriously? Don’t go easy on him. I want all of you to live long, long lives so push him hard ok?_

_Be safe you two and kick Deatheater ass!_

_Harry’_

Harry paused as he thought about the next letter he was going to write, after a long moment he put his pen back to the paper.

 

_‘To the Defence Association,_

_All I can say is thankyou. Getting that letter meant so much to me and I hope that one day you’ll change the laws in Britain so I can at least visit my friends and my parents graves…_

_Kick Deatheater ass you guys!_

_Ron, Hermione and Neville have agreed to lead the D.A. and have some basic schedules worked up for you. If you’ll take a suggestion? I’d practice running and dodging… if you can run away you might be able to survive longer in a fight._

_Also, if you have house elves? Ask them to monitor you and if you are in danger to transport you away. If it saves your life or the life of someone you love why not ask?_

_Good luck. I hope you all survive and watch each others backs. I have faith in you all._

_Harry J. Potter_

_Formally the Founder of the D.A.’_

 

Harry thought the ‘founder’ bit was a little pompous but it was true. He made copies of the letter and addressed each one to a member of the D.A. and sent them off. He pulled the large cardboard box out of his back pack and tipped it over the bed… it was a _lot_ of junk food… and some healthy snacks too. Harry started to pack them in neatly and pulled out a bag of crisps and a couple of chocolate bars, he’d eat them later. Harry finished packing the candy into the box and then scratched off the price tags off the shaver and the popcorn machine and lay them on top of the candy, the packets of popcorn kernels next to them, the few bright t-shirts he’d brought for Ron rolled tightly and nestled them inside the box. He filled out the card, slipped Ron’s copies of the photos Colin sent him and put it onto of everything else. Harry sealed up the box and covered it in the bright ‘Happy Birthday’ wrapping paper and scrawled over the top of it – **_To My Best Friend Ron On His Birthday, Harry_** – in permanent marker, he also tacked on – _Care of the Weasley Twins Fred and George_ – so it would be sent through their mailbox, Harry addressed the rest of the letters, slipped Hermione’s copies of the photos into her envelope, made copies of the letter for himself and sent them off along with the package.

 

He hoped Ron liked the gifts. Harry headed to the fridge, put his newly liberated chocolate bars in it and pulled out his deserts before settling back in front of the TV with them. It had been a good day.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 


	6. Chapter Six – Waiting On the World To Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. – Might turn this into a side story, thoughts? I thought it was an interesting direction to go in… Meet the start of Harry’s new family next chapter.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

**_ Chapter Six – Waiting On the World To Change _ **

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

_There are times in everyone's life when something constructive is born out of adversity... when things seem so bad that you've got to grab your fate by the shoulders and shake it.  ~Author Unknown_

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Ron woke to find the twins sitting on the end of his bed with evil grins and he closed his eyes again. “It’s my birthday,” He said firmly. “This is the _one_ day a year that you agreed to be nice to me, you don’t get to take that back,”

 

One of them, Fred, he thought, laughed brightly at that. “Relax, Ronnikins, we stand by our agreements,”

 

“We just wanted to be first to wish you a good morning,”

 

“And let you know that Harry sent a letter and a package for you,” Ron opened his eyes and sat up eagerly.

 

“Harry sent me something?” he demanded and George passed him the letter, Ron read it quickly and relaxed as he read about the full moon. “Oh, good, he’s ok,” One of the twins patted him on the knee.

 

“We were worried too,” Fred told him.

 

Ron looked at them seriously. “I don’t like not being able to watch his back,” He admitted.

 

George nodded his understanding. “Yeah, it sucks not even knowing where he is… but he’s safe and he seems happy,”

 

“Yeah,” Ron smiled. “He sounds happy, its nice to hear,”

 

Fred clapped his hands and was about to speak when the door opened to show their mother, she smiled warmly at them. “Happy Birthday dear,” She noticed the letter in his hand and the large box on the floor beside the bed and her smile dimmed before she rallied. “May I read it?” Ron glanced over it again before handing it over, her heart was in the right place most of the time she just had to reminded that he wasn’t a baby anymore and Harry’s howler had made her take a look at how she reacted to everything. The three boys watched as she read it and the shaky smile she gave at the end of the letter. “Oh he’s a good boy,” She said quietly before looking at her sons. “Do you think he’d mind if I wrote to him?”

 

Ron climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, thankful that he’d worn pyjama pants to bed the night before. “I think he’d like that, Mum, but no more howlers ok?”

 

She laughed shakily at that but with actual humour. “I think I’m done with howlers,” Molly squeezed Ron tightly and then stepped back. “Well, come on you three, lets head down, I’ve got breakfast ready,” She nodded to the box. “Bring that too, lets see what Harry sent you,” She paused and said. “And I’ll be nicer to your elf, it’s just an adjustment,”

 

Ron snickered quietly and pulled a t-shirt on, he followed his family down the stairs to the kitchen one of the twins carrying the large box from Harry, the other carrying a leather school satchel. He paused and stared as he took in Percy sitting at the table before he smile and headed over to Percy who stood and looked like he was bracing for a blow but Ron just hauled him in for a tight hug. “I didn’t think you’d come,” He said quietly into Percy’s shoulder and Percy hugged him back after a stunned moment.

 

“I’m your brother,” Percy replied just as quietly. “I was never going to miss your birthday, you dummy,” Ron grinned and stepped back before punching him hard on the arm.

 

“That was for being a ass,” He said seriously and Percy nodded reluctantly.

 

Molly shook her head with a small smile. “No swearing,” She said firmly as she took a seat next to Arthur, Ron made the rounds around the table hugging each member of his family before taking his own seat next to Molly, he wished Charlie was there but he understood that he had to work. “Now, food first and then gifts,”

 

They tucked into the large spread of food. “This is amazing Mum, you out did yourself,” Bill said warmly as he piled scrambled eggs onto a piece of toast.

 

She smiled. “Thankyou Bill but it wasn’t just me, Lissy was very helpful,” They blinked at her for a moment before Ron beamed at her and hugged her again. “We’ve come to an agreement,”

 

“Thankyou,” He said sincerely and she patted his hand.

 

“Even I can learn some new tricks dear,” Ron ducked his head with a smile.

 

Percy frowned in confusion. “Who’s Lissy?”

 

Ron bit his lip before answering. “My house elf,” Percy’s eyes widened and Ron explained. “Harry had the idea of asking Dobby to come work for me, us but Dobby is waiting for Harry to settle somewhere and then he’ll go work for him, so Dobby brought Lissy over because she wanted a family and not to work at Hogwarts anymore,” Ron shrugged. “She’s added house elf wards to the house and property and monitoring charms to all of us, if we get attacked she’ll do her best to keep us safe,” He blushed lightly. “She also make me do my homework or she hits me with a stinging hex,” The twins laughed at that and Ron shrugged ruefully. “It works,”

 

“It’s been a bit of an adjustment,” Molly said and the twins, Ginny and Ron snickered at the understatement. “But I’m enjoying the extra free time,”

 

Percy nodded thoughtfully. “That was a good idea,” He agreed and Ron studied him for a long moment.

 

“Do you have time to talk later because I want to run some ideas by you,” He asked and Percy nodded with a small pleased smile, Arthur smiled quietly, he was so pleased his boys were getting along.

 

They had nearly finished breakfast when Ginny spoke for the first time other than wishing him a happy birthday. “Have you heard from Harry lately?” Ron’s expression grew a little colder but he answered.

 

“Yeah, he sent me a letter and a gift,”

 

Arthur perked up slightly and he looked hopeful. “Would you mind if I read it?” He asked and Ron shook his head.

 

“Sure dad, I’ll get it in a minute,” They finished breakfast and moved into the lounge room as Ron bounded up the stairs to fetch the letter, he came back down and passed his dad the letter and agreed that the others could read it.

 

Molly sat next to Arthur on one of the couches with Ginny on her other side, Ron between Percy and George. “My gift first,” Ginny said and shoved a small brightly wrapped parcel at him, Ron unwrapped it to find a book called ‘ **Leadership in Sports** ’.

 

“Cool,” He said with a wide smile. “Thanks Gin, this is awesome,” He told her and she gave a small pleased smile.

 

“It’s a muggle book but I figured that the same ideas apply to both worlds,” She looked at her mother. “I had Hermione buy it for me and sent her my allowance,” Molly nodded approvingly.

 

Fred passed the bag to George who passed it to Ron. “From us,” They said together. Ron winced and hesitantly opened the bag. “Not booby-trapped,” They laughed. “It’s the one day you’re safe remember?” Ron pulled out a bundle of fabric and unrolled it to find, two plain black Hogwarts robes, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of school pants and two white school shirts along with a pair of sneakers. “The bag is yours too,” Fred told him.

 

“Thanks guys, these are great,” George ruffled his hair. “Get off,” Ron said ducking his head way from his brother.

 

“Me now,” Percy said passing over a soft parcel and watched with a smile as Ron tore into it to find dress robes and a wand holster. He nudged Ron with a grin. “So I never have to see the abomination you wore to the Yule Ball ever again,” Ron laughed and Molly nodded ruefully.

 

“Yes, looking back it was pretty terrible,” She agreed.

 

Bill tossed him a brightly wrapped gift from his spot in one of the armchairs. “Enjoy,” He said as Ron unwrapped it to find five thick books, two on curses and counter curses, one on Occlumency and the other two on the Animagus transformation.

 

“Bill these are…” He shook his head. “Thankyou, these are just what I need,”

 

“Yeah, I figured,” The second oldest of the Weasley men clapped his hands and grinned evilly. “Weekends, you three are mine to torture!” He declared dramatically and Ron rolled his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t count if we come willingly,” Ron told his oldest brother who sighed and slumped backwoods.

 

“Ah, curses, foiled again…”

 

Percy looked between them. “You’re training them?” He asked Bill who nodded. “…Can I come?”

 

Bill looked surprised but nodded with a warm smile. “Sure Perc, family is always welcome,”

 

Molly sniffled a little before beaming at her boys. “Now us dear,” She said and passed over three packages.

 

Ron unwrapped the long rectangle one and stared at it silently for a long moment before whispering. “You got me a broom?” He unwrapped it further and jerked his head up to stare at his dad. “You got me a _Nimbus_?!”

 

Arthur nodded. “If you’re serious about becoming a Quidditch manager you need to have the right equipment. This is from us and Charlie,” He smiled warmly at his youngest son. “But don’t expect much for Christmas,” He warned.

 

“I won’t,” He promised and unwrapped the other two packages to find a book of useful spells and a package of clothes including a new pair of school shoes. Ron hugged his parents tightly before sitting back down. The twins passed him two more packages.

 

“From Hermione and Neville,” George told him. A book on nasty curses from Hermione as well as some sweets and book on healing spells from Neville.

 

Percy shoved the large box from Harry in front of Ron. Ron tore into it making sure to keep the writing on it intact as he did, he pulled back the flaps of the box and just blinked at it for a moment before he opened the envelope and pulled out the card. He paused as he took in the photos, flicking through them with a sad smile before passing them over to George. “Merlin, you were tiny then,” He said with a laugh and shared them around.

 

Ron put the card carefully aside and shook out the first t-shirt and snickered, it was black with flaming red letters that said – ** _Who said I had a temper?!_ – ** he passed it on before moving onto the next one, green with black letters – **_I can only please one person a day… Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn’t looking too good either._** – the next was black with a emo face on it that said – **_I am Smiling_** – the one after that was bright yellow with black letters and Ron rolled his eyes with a smile – **_Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow… Turn This Stupid Fat Rat Yellow!_** –The twins laughed at that and Ron punched George on the arm. The next was blue with orange letters – **_What more do you want?! I got out of bed didn’t I?_** – the one after, was grey with blue lettering – **_Not a morning person._** – and the last one was white with black letters – **_Werewolves Are People Too_** – Ron stared at it for a long moment before he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and pulled the new one on.

 

His family stared at it. “I want one,” Molly said into the silence and they looked at her and back to the shirt. “I’ll ask Harry to send me one,” The others nodded quietly.

 

Fred cleared his throat. “Us too, we want one too,” Ron smoothed down the shirt with a pensive look.

 

“What?” Percy asked and Ron looked at him.

 

“I was just thinking that a lot of people might want one, or badges maybe,” He nodded sharply. “I need to talk to Hermione about it,” Ron looked at the twins. “If I got badges organised would you be willing to sell them at your stall? And the t-shirts if the costs aren’t too high?” He tilted his head to the side. “Maybe ‘Vampires Are People Too’ ones as well, they’re discriminated against as well,”

 

Fred and George nodded. “We could even do them in school colours,” They agreed.

 

Percy nudged Ron. “I’ll help you with the paperwork, so the Ministry can’t just shut you down,”

 

Bill grinned. “I’ll talk to the goblins, they might want to get in on this,”

 

Arthur and Molly were silent as they watched their children find a cause that united them. “We’d have to do something for the centaurs and the house elves too,” She chimed in and they nodded thoughtfully.

 

“We’ll have to ask the centaur tribes if they want us too though, they get really tetchy if you do things without asking,” Percy advised.

 

“’Discrimination Is For Idiots’,” Arthur said quietly and they all looked at him. “That should be one of the slogans.” He met Ron’s eyes firmly. “I am very proud of you,” Ron’s eyes widened, his dad had never said that before, not to him. “For this and for standing by your friend when we wouldn’t listen. You did the right thing and I am so proud of you,” He looked over the rest of his children. “I am proud of all of you,”

 

Ron swallowed tightly and gave his dad a shaky smile. “Thanks dad,” He said simply.

 

Molly had a hand over her mouth and tears standing in her eyes, she cleared her throat. “We’ll start planning in a little while, now why don’t you finish going through what Harry sent you,”

 

Ron nodded and pulled out the first box. “A shaver?” He read the box and nodded in approval. “We’ll that will be useful when I actually start getting facial hair,” Percy looked over it as he pulled out the other box and Ron grinned. “Nice,” He said drawing the word out. He opened the box and pulled the popcorn machine out to look it over properly, Ron went over the instructions quickly and pulled a bag of popcorn kernels out of the box. He used the measuring cup in the box and poured in the right amount of kernels inside the machine and flicked the on switch on before putting the machine on the ground with a grin, he eyed the rest of the box before upending it on the floor. He stared at the near mountain of food that had fallen out.

 

Bill nodded approvingly at the haul. “Sweet,” He punned and the other four boys tossed a cushion each at him. “Don’t eat it all at once,” He advised and Ron rolled his eyes.

 

“Even I’d get sick I ate all this in one go,” Ron started to go through the pile, sorting them into types when the first kernel popped into white fluffiness, he grinned as they started steadily popping, when there wasn’t any other popping for twenty seconds Ron poured the kernels into one of the cardboard container that had come with the box and flicked the machine off. He tried one and smiled, he grabbed a handful and passed it over to Percy who took it doubtfully.

 

“That’s not bad,” He said surprised and passed it to Bill, it made the rounds around the group and Ron finished sorting the junk food out.

 

Molly stood. “Why don’t you take your things up to your room, have a shower, get changed and we’ll get started on what you need to start you planning,” Ron hugged her again and she smiled at her children. “You all turned out so well,” She said tearily and Percy took his turn hugging her.

 

“That’s because you raised us right,” Percy told her quietly. “And you let us make mistakes and still welcome us back,”

 

Bill clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re allowed to be an idiot,” He told his younger brother. “You’re just not allowed to stay an idiot,” Percy laughed and nodded.

 

Ron watched them as he stacked his things into the box, except for the popcorn machine and the open bag of corn kernels. He smiled contentedly as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Ron grabbed a pair of his new jeans and some underwear and headed into the bathroom for his shower.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Molly studied her children quietly before she nodded to herself and walked over to Arthur. “I’m going to go get Hermione, would you floo Augusta and ask if Neville could come over?” She quickly wrote out the Secret to the Burrow and passed it to her husband who nodded and kissed her.

 

“We did well, didn’t we?” He said glancing over his children talking with enthusiasm together.

 

“We did great,” Molly corrected and patted him on the cheek. “Now, go floo Augusta,” And with that she left the house quietly and once the door was closed she Apparated away with a quiet pop and appeared in the Granger’s back garden. She knocked politely on the door, a few seconds later the door opened to show Hermione is a tank top and a long skirt, she blinked at Molly for a moment in shock. “Good morning, Hermione, may I come in?”

 

Hermione smiled and stepped back pulling the door open for Molly to enter the large house. “Good morning Mrs Weasley, what brings you here?” Molly to a glance around the house, it was tasteful but no warmth in it. “Is Ron ok?”

 

“Oh, yes dear, Ron’s fine, I was actually wondering if you’d like to come over for a couple of days, or just today even,” She smiled warmly at the young witch. “Ron had a very good idea and his first thought was that he had to ask you for advice,”

 

Hermione smiled, Ron was consistent like that; she looked around the empty house, closed her eyes and nodded. “I’d love to,” She grabbed the sticky notepad next to the phone and quickly jotted down a note for her parents – **_Mum, Dad, gone to stay with a friend for a couple of days. If I’m staying more than a week I’ll let you know, Hermione_** – and stuck it on the coffee maker, it was the only place she could guarantee that they’d see it. “I need to pack a bag, would you like to come up?”

 

Molly nodded. “Thankyou,” Hermione led them through the house and up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was, Molly looked around the teenager’s neat room and found it to much warmer than the rest of the house. “How has your summer been so far?” Molly asked as she looked over one of the bookshelves.

 

“Not bad,” Hermione said as she opened her walk-in wardrobe and pulled a large black suitcase down off the high shelf inside it. “I’ve been worrying about Harry a lot but I always worry about Harry so it’s not so different,” She unzipped it and started pulling clothes off hangers and folding them neatly into the suitcase. “But Ron and Neville and I have been writing back and forth, going over spells and ideas and what we want to accomplish with the group we started last year, the Defence Association? So that’s been interesting to work on,”

 

Molly smiled. “I was so proud when I first heard of your D.A.,” Molly told her and Hermione turned to look at the older witch. “I don’t know if I would have been brave enough to go against a teacher like that when I was a student,”

 

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “I think you would have been,” She said sincerely and they exchanged smiles. “…I’m not ever going to be someone who’s happy to be a housewife,” Hermione blurted out. “I couldn’t do it,”

 

Molly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione in a warm hug. “Oh, I never expected you to,” She told the girl who hugged back tightly. “You have far too much drive for that, you, Hermione Granger are going to go far and do amazing things with your life,”

 

She stepped back with a warm smile and Hermione smiled back. “I’m thinking spell creation,”

 

“I look forward to learning your spells,”

 

Hermione went back to packing, Molly helping her as they went along. Once she was finished with her clothes Hermione gathered up her toiletries and other things, she eyed her desk and piles of books and then used a packing charm on her things, she watched as they piled into her school bag. The last thing she grabbed was her iPod and her mailbox. She zipped the suitcase shut and put it in her bag, watching as it shrank to fit inside the satchel. And after a moments thought grabbed her doona and pillow off the bed. “I sleep better with my own things,” She explained and Molly nodded in understanding.

 

“I’m the same way, dear, I cannot sleep without my quilt,” Molly told her.

 

They headed back down the stairs and Hermione led them back into the kitchen. “I just want to grab a few things,” She said and pulled out several reusable shopping bags. Hermione opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk and several types of fruit, loading them into the bags. “I brought these the other day and I’d rather take them with me,” Several 2lr bottles of Coke Zero hidden in the bottom of the fridge and a few packets of chips from one of the cupboards, she also grabbed a large Milo tin and another large tin of International Coffee Blend. They also went into her bag. “Oh I nearly forgot, Winky?” She called and the house elf popped in. “I’m going to stay with the Weasleys for a few days, keep an eye on my parents but don’t be seen unless you have to save them ok?”

 

Winky eyed her with a frown. “May Winky visit Mistress?” Hermione looked at Molly who nodded.

 

“Yes, whenever you want to,”

 

“Winky will do,” And with that she popped out again.

 

“Ready?” Molly asked and Hermione nodded. “The Burrow is at three Grange Hill,” Hermione took Molly’s hand and fixed that in her head as they apparated to the Burrow, Hermione staggered a little as they landed.

 

They walked up to the front door and Molly opened it and ushered Hermione inside, Ron stopped dead when he saw her and then a second later was pulling her into a tight hug, she clutched him back and they just held onto each other for a long minute. “I’m really glad you’re here,” He whispered and she smiled into his shirt.

 

“Me too, happy birthday” She agreed and pulled back, Hermione paused at the sight of the shirt. “I want one,”

 

Ron laughed. “I had an idea,” He said leading her over to the table where Neville was already sitting, she gave him a quick hug as well as Ginny. “Harry sent me this for my birthday and the reaction we all had was basically ‘I want one’, so I thought that maybe more people would want shirts too, or buttons,”

 

“And then he thought that to be fair we’d have to do Vampire ones too,” Fred chimed in.

 

“And Bill thought the Goblins might want in on this,” George added.

 

“And I know what forms need to be filled out at the Ministry,” Hermione eyed Percy but accepted his presence.

 

“And Ron’s first words were ‘I need to talk to Hermione about it,’” The twins said together. “It’s so cute you rely on your girlfriend that much,”

 

Ron and Hermione looked equally horrified and spoke at the same time. “We’re not-” They looked at each other. “Not that you’re not-”.

 

“Hermione is my friend,” Ron said still looking slightly horrified at the thought. “I don’t like you like that,” He assured her.

 

“I don’t like you either,” She agreed and they relaxed. “Just friends?”

 

“Just friends,” He nodded. “We’d kill each other,”

 

Neville laughed and they turned to look at him. “I’m just trying to imagine you two arguing as a couple, you’d level the common room,” Neville passed her a piece of parchment. “These are the slogans we’re come up with so far.”

 

_ Werewolves Are People Too _

**_ Vampires Are People Too _ **

_ Discrimination Is For Idiots _

**_ Do The Right Thing, Not The Easy One _ **

_ Muggleborns Are Wizards And Witches Too _

**_ Bullying Is Stupid _ **

 

It wasn’t a bad start, Hermione decided as she looked them over. “Got any ideas for more?” Ron asked hopefully and she grinned at him.

 

“When am I ever strapped for ideas?” Hermione retorted. “IDIC – Infinite Differences, Infinite Combinations,” StarTrek had been a huge part of her life as a kid and she jotted the Vulcan saying down. “’If You Don’t Stand For Something You Will Fall For Anything’, **‘That which does not kill us makes us stronger,’** , ‘"Do what you can, with what you have, where you are.’, **‘Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none,’** , ‘It is never too late to be what you might have been.’, **‘It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.’** , ‘Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has.’, **‘If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. Don't complain.’** , ‘Always do what you are afraid to do.’, **‘Do what you feel in your heart to be right – for you’ll be criticized anyway.’** , ‘It's my duty as a human being to be pissed off,’, **‘There is no education like adversity.’,** ‘When it is dark enough, you can see the stars.’, **‘The darkest hour has only sixty minutes,’** , ‘It's not worth doing something unless someone, somewhere, would much rather you weren't doing it.’, **‘Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things.’** ,” Hermione finished writing the quotes down and they stared at her. “Now, you’ve got me thinking, I’m going to have to make up some posters…”

 

Ron grinned back at her. “I knew I needed you for this,”

 

“Oh shut up,” She muttered and pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag. “Now, tell me the ideas you have so far,”

 

“…House Colours?” Percy suggested and Hermione nodded and wrote it down.

 

“Selling them on the stall we’ve organised to have at Diagon and Hogsmeade?” Fred offered.

 

“Uh, t-shirts and buttons?” Bill said.

 

“Me organising the paperwork?” Percy added.

 

“Maybe cookies or cupcakes with the sayings on them?” Ginny said quietly.

 

Hermione tapped her pen on the notepad as she thought about the ideas. “Ok, so we know the Ministry and the Deatheaters won’t like this, so maybe we should create a catalogue and distribute it through an anonymous Gringotts mailbox? That way we won’t be targeted directly,” She looked at the twins. “And you’ll still be able to sell your pranks publicly,”

 

They nodded in agreement. “We would have been happy to do it,” George said and Hermione nodded.

 

“I know,” She agreed. “Now for the t-shirts I think we should just get them in white and black, the buttons we can do in house colours -.” Hermione paused as a thought occurred to her and she turned to the twins. “In fourth year the Slytherins had those Potter Stinks buttons, do you know what that spell was? Because that might be a way of cutting costs,” They shook their heads, she looked at Percy. “Can you set up the paperwork without anyone knowing it’s you, once we come up with a company name and a fake person to run it?”

 

Percy nodded slowly. “I’ll file them late at night, it’ll be easy enough,”

 

“Right well that’s one less worry,” Hermione nodded. “I’ll fund the start up costs, so we don’t need to worry about that,”

 

Ginny cleared her throat. “What about using the Quibbler? I mean I know it’s not exactly respected but I’ll bet that the people who do read it? Well they’ve got to have open minds right?” The teenagers all nodded thoughtfully.

 

“So we need to bring Luna into this,” Ron said leaning back in his chair, Molly nodded and moved over to the fireplace, she tossed in a small pinch of floo powder and called out the address of Luna’s floo, a quick discussion they couldn’t hear and a moment later Luna was stepping out of the fireplace. “Hey Luna,” Ron greeted and she smiled dreamily at him and passed him a small package.

 

“Happy birthday Ronald,” She said as she looked over the parchment with the sayings on it and the notepad Hermione was using. “Yes the order form can go in the Quibbler,”

 

Hermione sighed. “I hate when you do that,” Luna just smiled at her. “So you agree with what we’re doing?”

 

“Oh, yes, very much so,”

 

“Any ideas?” Neville prompted and she tilted her head to the side.

 

“Yes, the name of the company should be ChangeTheWorld, written like…” Luna took Hermione’s pen and wrote it on the pad (Jokerman font). “And I set up a identity in France last week under the name of Marie DuMorne,” She looked at Percy. “I will get you all the information you need in the next day or two,” Luna looked at Hermione again and passed her a small piece of notebook paper. “This is the spell that was used to create the badges, it only lets you have two different images, I have also ordered several hundred badges that we can spell, they will arrive tomorrow,”

 

Hermione put her face in her hands. “This is why you drive me insane, divination is a load of dung but then you start doing this and it makes my head hurt.”

 

“I know,” Luna said simply. “But if it helps? Tawney is mostly a fake,”

 

“It does,” Hermione sighed and Ron and Neville shared a smirk.

 

Neville cleared his throat. “I think we need to start basic,” They all looked at him. “All these are great but I think that we need to start small and add to what we’re selling slowly,”

 

Molly nodded thoughtfully. “So start with one or two sayings and every couple of weeks add another to the catalogue,” Hermione wrote the idea down. “So, what ones do we start with?”

 

“Werewolves are people too, Discrimination is stupid and Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things.” Ron said, putting a 1 beside each of the three slogans. “And if we’re using that spell the other side of it should be our company name,”

 

“You should put your milk in the cold box,” Luna said after a moment and Hermione looked at her startled before she sighed again put the groceries she’d liberated into the cold box and cupboards.

 

Several hours later they were sketching out designs for the posters and debating other ideas back and forth.

 

Ron sat back in his chair and looked over his family and friends, the only way that this day could have been better was for Harry to have been there.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Hermione flicked through the catalogue Harry had sent her and circled several things. She tapped her fingers on the paper, smiling quietly to herself before she pulled a blank piece of paper over to her and wrote a quick note to Harry.

 

_‘Dear Harry,_

_First up this is not a reply to the letter you sent me… this is a shopping list. I’ll pay you back in the next week or so but I need you to send me these things like yesterday._

_A laptop, a printer, an internet connection, a cell phone and a good camera. The printer needs to be able to print posters of various sizes A4 to A1, I’ll also need lots of paper in those sizes._

_I need these as soon as possible. And your phone number programmed into the cell phone._

_Love Hermione’_

She folded it and addressed it quickly before dropping it into her mailbox, starting slightly as Ron sat next to her. “Morning,” He murmured to her and nodded to the mailbox. “Writing to Harry?”

 

“Yeah, I had an idea,” Hermione showed him the catalogue and explained what the things were.

 

“Well, they’ll make this easier,” Ron said after the explanation. “I’m going for a run, want to come?”

 

She nodded. “Give me a minute?”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry woke to the flashing of his mailbox and groaned but opened it, a quick scan of the note from Hermione had him pulling on clothes and forgoing his morning shower, he checked his watch, 9.30am, as he slipped his mailbox into his bag and apparated into the magical district. He walked into the MagiTech store and snagged the same clerk he’d had the other day.

 

“I need these,” He said passing the note over and he looked it over.

 

“What’s your budget?” He asked Harry who shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Harry told him and twenty minutes later Harry was programming his number into Hermione’s new phone, addressing the various boxes to Hermione and dropping them in his mailbox with a note from him.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Hermione and Ron got back from their run to find Molly pottering around the kitchen, she looked up as they came in. “Did you have a nice run?” She asked them as Ron poured them a glass each of cold water.

 

“Yes, mum,” Ron nodded panting quietly.

 

“Oh, Hermione, your mailbox is flashing, dear,” Molly said as she put a stacked plate of toast on the table and watched as Hermione practically tackled the box and started pulling packages out of it before she clutched a small box to her chest for a moment.

 

Hermione ripped it open and pulled out the touch screen phone out of the box and powered it up, she opened up the directory and stared at Harry’s number for a second before she was pressing dial and putting it on speaker. “Hello, Hermione,” Came Harry’s warm, amused voice and she gave a choked laugh as Molly dropped a plate which smashed.

 

“Hey Harry, I’ve got Ron and Mrs Weasley here with me,” Hermione told him and there was a pause before.

 

“Happy birthday Ron, hi Mrs Weasley,”

 

Ron stepped closer to the phone. “Harry, mate… I – thanks for the gifts,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m glad you like them, so how’s everything going?” They exchanged light conversation for a while before Hermione had to ask about the full moon.

 

“So what was the full moon like?” She asked and there was a long pause before Harry answered, by this time they’d been joined by the rest of the Weasley’s.

 

“It was – it was the best thing I’ve ever experienced and also one of the worst,” Harry told them. “There’s this split second before the change hits, where the power of the moon sinks into you and you can feel the magic and its wonderful… but then the change hit and it hurt more than anything I’ve ever felt before except for the Cruciatus. I could feel my bones lengthening and changing, my skull changing shape, my muscles tearing and reforming, my organs changing, suddenly sprouting fur… I wanted to die, it hurt so badly but then the pain stopped and I was lying on the ground,” Hermione clutched Ron’s hand tightly as they listened to Harry explain the experience. “…It was amazing, it was – you remember the first time we got to Hogwarts? Going in the boats under that bridge and you could feel the magic sinking in you for the first time?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione agreed remembering the first feeling of magic.

 

“It was like that but better, so, so much better, I could feel the moon down to my bones, in my very core and I can’t describe it but it was the most wonderful feeling, it felt… right, like that was how I was supposed to be,” He paused before continuing. “In that form I look almost the same as a normal wolf, I’m built more powerfully, my head is slightly different, I’m bigger than a natural wolf gets… actually I look more like those prehistoric wolves, you know the ones that they have in the museum? I’ve got black fur but it has a red sheen under the lights and my eyes are this strange green/gold colour,” Ron frowned at the description but waited for Harry to finish talking. “I thought that dogs saw in grey scale but the way I see the world in wolf form is… it’s not grey. Every colour is bright and vibrant and everything I see is so sharp and clear… before the full moon my sight was good but it was still in human ranges, but now? My eyes are twenty times better than a normal human’s, my hearing is – ridiculously good, my tastebuds are so more sensitive and everything tastes so much better, and I’m eating much more now so I guess my metabolism is faster now – And my sense of smell is… I can’t describe it but you have no idea just how much of the world you miss with just a human nose,” Harry paused again. “My instincts definitely aren’t – human when I’m like that, the room I stayed in had a mirror and I nearly attacked my reflection before I realised that was what it was.”

 

“That’s not what Lupin looked like,” Ron said with a frown.

 

Harry replied promptly. “That’s because Lupin has regularly taken the Wolfsbane potion for a long time, it’s poison to us. It represses our instincts so we’re technically safer to be around but it also suppresses our healing – which is why he has those scars – and the aconite in it damages us mentally, if you use it for more than a couple of moons your mind is too twisted for our more natural form and they’re stuck with the twisted half-shift. Also prolonged use means that if you miss a dose then you go feral, you’re dangerous to everything,”

 

“Hell Harry!” Hermione exclaimed in horror.

 

“That was my reaction when I showed Mac the vial Dumbledore sent me and it gets better, the Wolfsbane potion in it was combined with a control potion which would have made me susceptible to whatever he wrote in the next letter to me,”

 

“Harry James Potter! If you ever willingly take that potion I will hunt you down and beat you!” Hermione said forcefully and Ron nodded next to her.

 

Harry laughed through the phone. “Relax I’m never going to take it,”

 

Molly cleared her throat. “Who is ‘Mac’?” She filed away the comment about the control potion.

 

“Oh, he’s the werewolf that runs the shelter I stayed at, he’s a good guy,”

 

Molly spoke again. “Are you going to be staying with him on your next full moon?”

 

“No,” Harry told her. “I won’t be in this city then, I hope to have brought some land so I can run before the next moon but even if it takes longer there are shelters in every city so it’s not really an issue, but next city I go to I’ll start attending control classes, now why did you need all the computer things right now? What’s so important?”

 

They looked at each other and Ron spoke up. “We’ve got an idea, you know that shirt you sent me? The ‘Werewolves Are People Too’ one?”

 

“…Yeah?”

 

“Well, we thought that a lot of people might want one and then the idea kind of spiralled and we’re starting a company?”

 

“Really? Guys that’s amazing,” Harry told him. “Do you need me to do anything?”

 

“Not right now,” Ron replied. “I think we’ve got a pretty good idea so far,”

 

Hermione spoke next. “That’s why I need the computer and printer, so we can make posters for sale,”

 

The next few hours they talked about everything they could think of before Harry had to go. “Be safe guys,” Harry told them seriously. “I miss you,”

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven – Smile Like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pack mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Hope everyone had a good time and enjoys this.
> 
> love Jenna
> 
> ps.... do any of you have any quotes you want to give me for future chapters

Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

**_ Chapter Seven – Smile Like You Mean It _ **

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." — [C.S. Lewis](http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/1069006.C_S_Lewis)

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

After the phone call with his friends Harry spent another three days in New York before he caught a plane to St Louis. A week in the city and surrounding areas had him certain that he didn’t want to live there full time, the city had an odd vibe to it, not bad just – odd, but he wouldn’t mind buying some land for full moons and as a hidden place to retreat to if need be.

 

And with Dumbledore’s Order hunting him and Voldemort’s Deatheaters probably hunting him too? A safe place was exactly what he needed.

 

Harry thought about it, maybe he should get a few different places across the country?

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry walked into a real estate office and looked around, none of the realtors looked at him twice and Harry rolled his eyes before making his way over to the information desk. “Hi, I’d like to speak to someone about buying a bit of land,” The man eyed him with a decidedly neutral look before calling over the youngest realtor over.

 

The young man led Harry over to a desk and gave him a professional smile that looked nervous. “I’m Simon Flack, so what can I do for you sir?” He asked almost puppyily eager and Harry liked that this guy would be getting his commission.

 

“Harry Jones, I’d like to buy some land,”

 

“How much land?”

 

“Anywhere between fifty and a hundred acres,” The man blinked at him and opened and closed his mouth several times before he shook his head and gave a bright grin.

 

“Ok, how much are you willing to spend on the land?”

 

“No more than a million for fifty and I’m willing to go up to two and a half for a hundred,” Harry tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “If there’s more land available let me know,”

 

Simon wrote it down on a pad of paper and looked back up at Harry. “Is there anything in particular you want on the land?” Harry thought about it but shook his head, he could alter the land after he had it.

 

“Trees? I want privacy,” He shrugged. “I just want the land as quickly as possible,” He looked over the other people in the office milling around unaware and smiled slightly. “And I want you to handle this, none of them gave me a second look so screw them,”

 

Harry left the office feeling good, he headed off to lunch and then to look at flights to Los Angeles, it was time to move on.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Two days later Harry was on a flight to California, he’d been talking to Hermione and Ron every night before they went to bed and found himself enjoying the conversations they had, it made his loneliness better, until he’d actually spoken to them that first time he hadn’t realised that he _was_ lonely.

 

Harry looked out over the ocean and smiled to himself. ‘ _Yeah,’_ he thought to himself, _‘This is where I’m going to live,’_ He leaned back on his elbows and tipped his face back to take in the sun. LA was _warm_.

 

He had been a werewolf for exactly a month.

 

Harry didn’t waste any time in buying an apartment and within a week he had signed a lease to a two bedroom beachfront apartment and moved in. He enjoyed decorating it, buying his own furniture and things, making it _his_.

 

The word ‘ _den_ ’ came to mind as when he thought about it.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

A week and a half after moving in Harry got a call from the realtor from St Louis, Simon Flack had found two different properties he wanted Harry to look at, Harry agreed to meet him the next day at the office so he could show Harry around each of the properties. Harry agreed and apparated to the Magic District of St Louis the next morning and at ten am walked into the real estate office.

 

Simon looked up as Harry walked in and smiled at him. “Nice to see you again Mr Jones,”

 

“Just Harry, please,” He said with a grin and shook Simon’s hand. “You said you found two?”

 

Simon nodded and ushered Harry over to the desk pulling out two files. “I found these two, this one is forty-eight acres and this one is sixty-seven and a half. Both are mostly woods, fairly remote and the bigger one has a large – pond, or a small lake with fish,” Harry flicked through the pictures as he listened to Simon speak.

 

“How much are they asking for them?”

 

“$700,000 for the smaller one and $950,000 for the other,”

 

Harry nodded and asked several other questions before he nodded to himself, he wanted a property as soon as possible and he’d buy some others around the country later but for now – “I’ll buy the bigger one, how long will it take to get the title transferred to me?”

 

Simon blinked twice before he answered. “Um, three weeks, four tops,” Harry nodded and Simon pulled papers. “You need to read through these, if you have a lawyer get them to look over the contract, I’ll contact the owner and let them know. Do you need to organise a mortgage?”

 

Harry shook his head and accepted the papers. “No, I’ll be paying outright,” Simon blinked again and Harry repressed a smirk.

 

He apparated back to his apartment and scanned the papers into his computer before sending them in an attachment to his lawyer.

 

Three days later he found his first packmate.

 

͋Ͽ∞§₰Ϡ ҂  ҉  ҂ Ϡ₰§∞Ͼ ͋

 

Harry was walking to one of the entrances to L.A.’s Magical District when he caught the scent of a young female werewolf who hadn’t had her first change, he wasn’t sure how he knew she hadn’t had a change yet but he did and considering the full moon was in four days Harry thought he had better see if she knew about the Safe Ground.

 

Harry followed the scent for three blocks before it led him down an alley to where a cardboard box was nestled beside a dumpster, Harry pulled back the flap to find a little girl no older than eight curled up there asleep. The teenager felt his heart wrench in his chest and took a deep breath to make sure that she was the werewolf he’d been tracking, Harry filtered out the stench of garbage and nodded to himself when he confirmed that it was her. He wondered how anyone could abandon a child but remembered the Dursley’s… but then even they had taken him in…

 

He reached out a hand a shook her shoulder gently, she woke with a start and stared at him wide-eyed as she pressed back against the back of the box. “What do you want?” She asked as she shook in fright, Harry gave her a sad but reassuring smile.

 

“We werewolves have to stick together,” Harry told her as she eyed him distrustfully. “Are you out here alone?” He asked in concern and she slowly relaxed as she took in his scent and body language, hesitantly shuffling forward to be closer to him.

 

“Mummy and Daddy left me here a week ago, they said I was a monster now and they didn’t want me,” She said plainly. “But it was Daddy’s fault! The man who bit me said it was ‘cause Daddy didn’t pay him back,” Harry closed his eyes at that, she’d been bitten because her father owed someone money and didn’t pay it back. “What’s your name?” She asked after a moment.

 

Harry held out his hand for her to shake and she slowly reached out and gripped his hand. “I’m Harry, and you are?”

 

“I’m Maya,”

 

“Well then Maya, would you like to come live with me?” Maya was silent for a long moment before she launched herself at Harry and into his arms crying the whole time. Harry picked her up along with her small backpack and the teddy she’d been sleeping with, he carried her to the main street and flagged down a cab, giving the driver his address and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she clung to him and cried. By the time they got to his building Maya had cried herself into sleep, Harry carried her inside and to the elevator, catching it to his floor and letting himself and his new precious burden into the apartment.

 

Harry lay her down in his bed and put her teddy in her arms, pulling off her shoes and pulling the blankets over the small body before hitting her with a couple of spells to check her health and to kill any lice. He stared at her for a long moment before he headed into the kitchen, Maya would be hungry when she woke up. Harry washed his hands and pulled vegetables and mince from the fridge, twenty minutes later he put the lid on the large pot and left it to simmer and cook through.

 

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and walked over to the couch and where he’d left his laptop, Harry opened up his email account and typed his lawyer’s email address into the bar before starting the email.

 

_‘Ms King,_

_This afternoon I found a young girl whose parents abandoned her on the streets because she was bitten by a werewolf. And by young I mean she’s-_ Harry paused, he didn’t know who old she actually was, he shook his head and decided he’d ask when she woke up, with that decided he went back to the email.

_Her name is Maya and she was bitten as a punishment for her father who owed someone money, Maya is currently asleep in my apartment and I’d like to get custody of her if none of her family members want her. I’ll be taking her to the_ _L.A._ _Safe Ground for the full moon._

_Harrison Jones’_

 

Harry let his head fall onto the back of the couch and sighed, he couldn’t send it off until he got more information out of Maya. Harry dozed for a while to the sound of her heart beat before he was woken by a small body climbing up next to him on the couch, he blinked awake and smiled at Maya who was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Hey,” Harry said and cleared his throat. “You hungry?” Maya nodded silently. “Ok, you want food first or a bath?”

 

“…A bath,” Harry nodded and took her hand, he led her into the bathroom and started running a bath, after a moment he added the bubble bath he’d brought as a indulgence, when he thought the temperature was right as well as the height of the water Harry turned off the taps and turned to Maya.

 

“Do you need any help?” Harry asked and she nodded and held her arms up, Harry helped her out of her dirty clothes and into the bath. “Just call out if you need any help,” Harry told her and she nodded again.

 

“Thankyou,” Maya said sweetly and Harry grinned at her as gathered up her clothes.

 

“I’ll get your clothes clean, ok?” At her nod Harry took her clothes away. He headed into the kitchen and sent several cleaning charms at the dirty clothes until they were clean and fresh, Harry would have preferred to put them through a washing machine but he thought that she’d be more comfortable in her own clothes until he could get her new ones.

 

Harry turned off the heat to the stovetop and gave the food a stir before he moved it off the hotplate. He dished two bowls full of the bolognaise meat and vegetable mixture, sprinkling cheese on the top of it before setting both bowls on the kitchen table. He helped Maya was her hair (twice) and then dry off and get dressed again before leading her to the table, they both ate two big bowls of food before Harry gave her a glass of milk (spiked with a good tasting nutrient potion) and a icy-pole.

 

“What’s your last name, Maya?” Harry asked as they sat on the couch.

 

“Conner, what’s yours?”

 

“Jones,” Harry gave her a theatrical bow. “Harrison Jones at you service,” She giggled. “When’s your birthday?”

 

“Fifth of April 2006,”

 

“I’m the tenth of September 1996,” They grinned at each other and they chattered a little longer before she started yawning and Harry put her in his bed for the night, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the couch. He pulled his laptop to him and filled out the information he’d got from Maya before sending the email off to his lawyer.

 

†☼§♯∞۞∞♯§☼†

 

The next morning Harry made her breakfast and then they caught a taxi to the Safe Ground. Annie, the woman who ran the L.A. Safe Ground took one look at them and ushered them into her office, bringing in two of the other wolves with her, her beta and the Safe Ground’s lawyer and between all of them they coaxed her into telling the whole story.

 

Maya’s father was a mundane who had borrowed money from someone against her mother’s agreement. Her mother was a witch but bowed to her husband’s wishes, when Maya’s dad couldn’t pay him back in time the werewolf bit her in punishment. They got her address and her parents names and where they worked, Maya was given a tour of the place by a young female wolf leaving Harry and the other three wolves to discuss the situation.

 

“Are you taking her?” Annie asked and she poured them all a glass of scotch. “Can you afford to take her?”

 

Harry accepted the glass and sipped the alcohol (he wasn’t sure he liked it). “Yes to both, she’s – if I can keep her I want to,” Harry looked pained as he said the next bit. “But if there’s family that want to take her then I’ll give her up, I already emailed my lawyer last night,”

 

“Well that’s some good that’s come out of this,” The lawyer – Marcus Foyet – said rubbing a hand over his eyes. “If you’re bonding with her then we – and I mean the whole of the L.A. Safe Grounds won’t let them take her from you,” He said and Harry relaxed slightly.

 

“We’ll get the parents picked up and get them to sign her over to you before we decide what to do with them, the bastard who bit her will have to be put down of course,” Said Annie and they nodded in agreement.

 

Derek Choi (Annie’s Beta) tapped something on his phone before he spoke. “I’m heading over to Las Vegas, I’ll drag them here,” Annie passed him a port key and a runic wrist band.

 

“Put that on the witch, it’ll stop her from apparating away, I’ll call Derek, let him know what’s happening, he’ll help,” Annie said picking up her cell phone, Harry gave them his number and gathered up Maya, they headed to a mall when Harry brought her a whole new wardrobe, a few notice-me-not’s and a couple of shrinking charms and Harry was slipping her newly brought bed and other bedroom furniture into his bag. He also brought her a few books, colouring books/pencils, some kids DVDs, ‘princess’ sheets and some decorations for his spare room.

 

Harry apparated them back to his apartment and he and Maya spent the next two hours decorating his empty spare room for her before they say on the couch and watch Anastasia. Harry wondered about how fast he was connecting with the little girl and decided to ask Annie the next time he was alone with her.

 

When his phone rang he glanced at the caller I.D. and entered his room, shutting the door and throwing up a one-way silencing ward. “Annie,” Harry said, taking a seat on his bed.

 

“Harrison, we’ve got her parents and the one who bit her along with his entire pack,” Annie said and Harry slumped backwards in relief. “We’re going to start the interrogation in a few minutes, did you want to watch?”

 

“Yeah, can Maya stay in the daycare?”

 

“Of course,”

 

“Great, I’ll apparate over with her… thanks Annie,”

 

“You’re welcome,” She hung up and Harry lay there a moment before pushing himself into a sitting position before dialling his lawyer’s number.

 

“Harrison,” Came her light voice. “I was about to call you,”

 

“I have good timing then,” Harry grinned. “Sorry to cut the pleasantries short but Maya’s parents have been found and are being held at the L.A. Safe Grounds along with the wolf who bit her. I’m headed over there now and thought that having my lawyer on hand might be helpful,”

 

She laughed darkly. “I’ll meet you there, I do so love fucking over child abusers,” Harry grinned toothily. “Also I looked over the contract for your new property, it all seems to be in order,”

 

“Wonderful, I’ll see you in a few minutes,” They hung up and Harry left his room, he helped Maya pack a storybook, a colouring book and her pencils into her new backpack and pulled her into a hug before he apparated to the Safe Grounds with Maya. When Harry left her she was quiet happily colouring her first picture.

 

Harry entered Annie’s office to find his lawyer already there. “Hello Harrison, I took the liberty of collecting a blank ‘change-of-guardian’ papers for you,” Samantha King said in greeting and Harry blinked and then grinned at her.

 

“You are worth every dollar,” He said gratefully and the Safe Ground’s lawyer laughed. Annie led them down two levels to the detainment facility and into the room with Maya’s terrified parents.

 

“Mr and Mrs Conner, you’re here because you borrowed money from a loan-shark and when you couldn’t pay it back you let him bite your daughter instead of you,” Marcus said as he sat across from them, Samantha taking the other seat and Harry and Annie leaning against one of the walls. “Not only that but you then drove her here to L.A. and left her in an alley. You are here because you are both despicable people,” He smiled toothily. “You will sign these papers-.” Samantha slid them across the table towards the two parents. “You will give up all rights to your daughter, you will let one of us gather all her things at your home, you will never attempt to contact her again and in return, we,” He rested his hand on the table and let his hand shift into a furred, deadly claw, drawing their terrified eyes. “Won’t shred you into ribbons,” He pushed a pen over to them and they signed it quickly. “Good, and now we’ll turn you over to the MLE, they’ll charge you,”

 

Samantha gathered up the papers and then they left the room, the door locking behind them. “…I don’t think I have ever wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt them,” Harry said and Annie and Marcus nodded their understanding.

 

“It’s because you’re seeing Maya as your cub,” Annie explained. “She’s yours to protect and you were just faced with the people who abandoned her and hurt her, you won’t be in the room with the one who turned her,” Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ll do your best to kill him,” Simply said and after a moment Harry nodded.

 

“Ok, Ms King you’ll make sure that her parents are punished?” Harry asked and she nodded.

 

“Of course, it would be a pleasure,”

 

Harry watched the interrogations from the other side of two-way glass, his fingers lengthening into lethal claws and he itched to rip them apart with his bare hands. Six of the ten pack members were sentenced to death, the other four were warned and let go, the six would be executed after the MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) interrogated them.

 

Harry forced his hands back into human form and was glad that he’d been taking control classes at the Safe Ground. He licked over his teeth, feeling his teeth shift back into human bluntness. Harry took his copy of the guardianship papers and said his goodbyes before gathering Maya up and apparating back to his – their apartment.

 

†☼§♯∞۞∞♯§☼†

 

Three days later Harry led Maya into the Safe Ground and to a cell, he filled up a bucket full of water and put some raw steaks on the sink, he did the same in the next cell over (his) and stayed with Maya until there was only a few minutes until moonrise, he gave Maya a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead and reminded her to take off her clothes. He shut the door behind him and entered his own cell, he quickly fixed a camera above the door and locked himself in before stripping off quickly and storing his clothes and things in the locker.

 

Less than a minute later the moon rose and the change took over after a second of revelling in the power of the moon, Harry’s scream turned into a howl as his vocal cords reformed and then it was over and he was laying panting on the floor in wolf form.

 

He stood on four paws and stretched contentedly, he padded over to the bucket of water and drank some before he remembered the camera set to continuously take pictures although the night and posed in different positions. He looked at the wall that was keeping him from his cub and whined dejectedly, this was worse than not being able to run.

 

Harry ate a couple of his steaks and then had more water before he played with some of the toys provided, he posed for a few more pictures, finished his food and then curled up to sleep, wishing that his cub was with him.

 

Harry was woken by the agony of the shift back and when it ended he lay panting on the concrete. He cleaned himself off and dressed in clean clothes before he grabbed the camera down, he flicked through the thousands of photos that had been taken over the course of the night and quite a few of them were fairly good.

 

The door clicked open at seven and Harry put the camera into his bag before swinging it over a shoulder, he entered Maya’s cell to find her dressed and beaming happily, she flung herself at Harry and they hugged for several long minutes. “How was it?” Harry asked.

 

“It was – magic,” Maya said happily and Harry laughed warmly, ‘magic’ was a good word for it.

 

 


	8. Not an Update

Ok so the last - well year has sucked but I've started to get my head together. I plan to start writing again and will update as soon as I can, it might be a month or so depending on a lot of things but this story is not dead.

Thank you for you patience,

Jenna


End file.
